回溯
by aoya0323
Summary: 这是个魂穿文
1. Chapter 1-3

一

水滴从钟乳石滑落，连续不断的回音传入更深的洞穴，长发的男人单手拿着长镰缓慢移动。胸口的伤恢复得很慢，传来阵阵灼人的痛感，他却因此而兴奋。在这个暗无天日的地方韬光养晦几乎磨光他的耐心，无尽的黑夜里除了遥远的理想，也就是这刻骨铭心的痛感让他有生的实感。镰刀的顶端刮过坑洼不平的地面，在耳中又化作兵器碰撞的响声，那个人无尽的力量、浑厚的嗓音、与烟灰中流汗的面容，全部都令他回味。曾经的温情在胸腔里腐化，变质的执念将他占满。还需要更多，更多以命抵命的战斗来麻痹比肢体的疼痛难忍千倍的东西。

"哼。又失败了吗？"

宇智波在一个洞口前止步，畸形的植物盘踞在阴暗的空间里，浓稠的湿气使人厌恶。植物的高处倒吊着几个虫卵般的巨物，从中破茧而出的白色生物时而像人的四肢，时而只是一滩烂泥在地上匍匐。他偶然用柱间细胞培育出来的怪物和它们的主人远超出云泥之别，若不是还有些研究利用的价值，他真想把这些丑陋的植物一把火烧个干净。

斑在地上畸形怪状的残次品间巡视，一些腐烂的植被发出发酵般的臭味。没走几步他的袍子被什么钩住，向下看去，一只破茧的人手紧紧拽住他的衣角。与其他破碎残肢不同，手臂的根部还连接着完整的巨茧。斑不悦地啧了一声，正准备抬起手里的镰刀，脚下动作之时有什么破茧而出。连带湿润的水声，一具男性的身体慢慢站立起来。

宇智波挑起眉打量着眼前拥有完整人形的活物，比他矮上一头的人体在暗红的火光里显得极白，四肢的轮廓介于少年与成年之间。黑色的头发顺在湿润的肩膀上，过长的刘海挡住了五官。斑没有想到随意开始的实验可以做出这样的成品，本应感到兴奋的他却心生异感。那东西的手里还攥着他的衣服，他向前一步用手撩起碍事的头发。手掌与额头接触时内脏顿然绞痛不已，他一把推开人形，走出了洞穴。

一模一样。和那个家伙年轻的时候一模一样。

没过多久宇智波轻嘲起自己过激的反应。不过是一个残次品，利用它来研究柱间的细胞，也算废物利用。

身后的人形一直缓缓地跟随他的脚步，没有表情，没有声音，仿佛一个游魂。

宇智波坐进自己"房间"的石椅里，睥睨着随他而来的东西。他随手给它套上一件破旧的长袍，藏蓝的布料像挂在人偶上一般滑稽。对此毫无反应的人形在他的视野里缓慢进出，不久便助他沉入梦境。

他盼望梦见那些炙热的厮杀，没有情感地流血流汗，但他极少如愿。他梦到弟弟们光脚走出家门，还有一些在这个不争气世界里永远无法追溯的记忆。黑暗里他身着异族的白服，坠入深海的波纹里。他看到一个跟随他跳下来的人，如泥石一般从脚开始在水中溶解。那张布满裂纹的脸离他越来越近，却越来越模糊不堪。

"我又见到你了。"

惊醒时梦境里的声音还在宇智波耳际徘徊，他身上的虚汗沁透后背的衣物，在这个没有日夜之分的石洞里每次醒来他都会想起以前几乎失明的日子。石椅很凉，身体却比以往要热，负重的肩膀处不断有潮湿的温度传来。他自然知道那是什么，在厌恶感攀至全身前他一把推开了那个睡熟的东西。

跌倒在地上的生物发出一阵呜声，宇智波听着那有点耳熟的音调，又感到要求一个没有脑子的玩意知道分寸简直对牛弹琴。

只要他醒着，人形便像化开的焦糖一样黏在他身边。在第一次的"呜"声后，它很快学会发出各种各样的响声，眼睛里的情绪也多种多样，有时甚至会对斑的行动作出"评价"。一天天过去宇智波心底的烦躁愈发膨胀。比起是他在观察这个生物，更像是反之。

他虽旧伤未愈，想甩开一个低等的跟班依然易如反掌。反常的是在这蜿蜒复杂的山洞里无论他甩开它多少次，它都会追寻过来。反反复复，宇智波一怒之下把人形绑在了石柱上，那东西着一脸无辜又受伤的表情在柱子上扭来扭去，然后从肚子里传出一阵咕噜声。

这玩意饿得快又吃的极多，平时像大仓鼠一样把食物塞满两腮，又眼巴巴地瞅向斑手里的饭团。想着那副贪吃的模样，宇智波玩味地眯起双眼，从包里拿出一片干粮在它眼前摇晃。它圆溜溜的眼睛紧跟着斑手的轨迹，连带着头发在肩膀上骚动。它的身形生长迅速，不出几周肌理的轮廓便撑起曾经过大的袍子，脸上的五官也更加鲜明俊朗。

长得再像也不过是一副皮囊。

宇智波把手里的干粮丢到脚下，食物的残渣碎得到处都是，石柱上的绳索也在钝响中被镰刀砍开。莫名被解放出来的生物没有像斑预料的那样抓取地上的食物，它站在原地，眼里闪过仿佛怜悯一般的神情，肩膀耷拉，一副消沉的模样。

相识的感觉如同霉菌在黑暗的角落滋生扩散。或许是怀念与那人久违的战斗才会在下等的残次品上看出他的影子。被宇智波重新绑回石柱的人形双目微闭，鼻息间发出均匀的呼吸声。拿着长镰的男人朝洞穴里唯一发光的位置走去。

宇智波太久没有出来过，如果不是那个皮囊几周内吃光他的储蓄，他更没有必要跋山涉水到对面的村落。太阳躲在沉重的云层后，灰调的日光仍让他感到炫目，曾对他只是一眨眼的距离此时变得格外漫长。一个时辰过去，每一次呼吸肺片里的气泡都如针扎般灼痛。远处的村落在植被中升起炊烟，绵绵雨幕落在长发上，他回味起最后那轮满月下的雨景和那个男人的影像。

千手柱间。

"千手柱间？你说木叶的火影？"

"对啊。他已经死了，你才知道？快收拾细软吧，过不了多久又要打仗了。"

"唉，人跑的了，田挪不动啊。哎？你…你做什么？！"

"呜啊—"

"说明白。千手柱间怎么了？！"

身着蓑衣的浪人被路旁经过的男人一把拎起，米店的老板一时惊慌失措起来。

"我…我说了啊！他死了！这么大的事…几周前就入土了。放手！你们不信问别人啊！"

"一派胡言！"

男人的头发被雨淋湿大半，没被遮住的一只眼睛里透出阴冷的杀气。

"这位客人，你…你这是何必。这又不是木叶，说说又如何。再说他也是个英雄，我们也没希望他死啊。"

米店老板的声音在斑的耳际化作一片蚊虫的嗡声，他把浪人摔在地上，消失在雨里。

他不记得走了多久，在渐浓的雨幕里用尽全力感知木叶的方向。什么也没有。冷水涌进了一个极大的空洞，他执念的源头熄灭了。

回过神时宇智波发现自己坐在石洞里，从身上淌出的水渍滩在脚边，木屐穿丢了一只，脚上除去泥污便是密密麻麻的刮伤。他仰头看向石墙上未成形的石像，从齿缝里发出低沉又绝望的笑声。

连你也一样，终究被这种世界毁灭。

如今他剩下的只有属于自己的梦想。

斑坐在原处，了无目的地听着水滴从钟乳石滑下的回音。一个人的脚步声越来越近，然后宇智波被裹在一块干燥的白布里。那人的动作笨拙，像一个巨汉试图摘下丝网一样小心抚平白布的皱褶。他的手停在斑肩膀侧的发尾上，用拇指按压出多余的水渍。宇智波顺着眼前手臂的方向抬头，看到了那个亡者的脸与一贯温和的笑容。

二

幻术下的白昼渐渐褪去，正空中的红月如同泣血。周围的急速衰败的神木发出尸腐般的臭味，化作棕红色的逆流淹没一切。柱间不断扛起更多的人，秽土的身躯在泥海中慢慢溶化。泥流涌入山崖间的缝隙中时发出沉闷的悲鸣，像在哀叹一个人死去的梦想与比蚰蜒般短命的世界。

破晓时柱间在断崖边找到那个男人，他没有声息地躺坐在地上，大半身都被淤泥掩盖。远处传来更多人的呼声，被他救助的人也从茧中醒来，人们趟着泥河走向同伴。被泥水溶解的秽土没有修复的迹象，渡到那个人身边时失去小腿的身体再难维持平衡。所剩的手指长长短短，歪七扭八地插在拳头上，触碰斑的脸颊时把污渍也带了上去。他想尽快擦干净，却越来越多。

'干什么，像个臭小鬼。'

小时候他在河边把河泥抹在对方脸上，那个叫他小鬼的小鬼仿佛生气的刺猬，在柱间身后追打了一路。现在无论他做什么都不会再有答复，不过是以土块承载的灵魂去触摸对方遗弃在世上的尸体。

没有事情可以重来，他却要看同一个人死去两次。

他明白想保护更多的人需要更多的努力，想保护所有人却需要奇迹，因为终究有一个人成为了他梦想的代价。

秽土的身体成片瓦解，腾空的灵魂看向地面。迷失的亲人找到彼此，受伤的忍军被人救助。他的后人，他的村子均会在废墟中重建，有些话语却再无法抵达彼岸。

那个男人坐在原处，人偶一样朝向天空，在他的视野里变得极为遥远。

柱间的感知越来越轻，意识与记忆在一片模糊中接近临界。他想尽可能的向上，去追逐斑可能还未远去的灵魂。

从秽土转生中解放的经历柱间有过多次，与以往被推向天空的感觉不同，此时他像潜入无尽的大海。海底深处连接着黑洞，中心的一点灰白冥冥闪烁。

快到了。

他甚至可以在脑海里勾勒出斑的样子，就在他想呼喊的时候无形的波流从前涌来，将他重重卷入。浑浊的液体涌入口鼻，四周变成比胞衣更加狭小的空间。

不知过去多久，柱间进入了一个五感薄弱的世界，听不清、看不到、张嘴也发不出任何声音。他隐约记得自己在一个潮湿的地方蹒跚，四肢像被缝在躯干上一样难以控制。

谁又用禁术召唤了他？什么目的？

思考和世界间隔着一层薄膜，身体不听使唤地向前迈步，一个体温的源头磁石般牵引着他。柱间与热源慢慢贴近，拥上去的时候那种温暖又安心的触感令他想起包裹婴儿的软布。他的头埋深了些，暖和的布料上还散着动物尾巴般的皮草，抚在颈边。他的嗅觉十分迟钝，熟悉而舒适的感觉攻占他原本与躯体脱离的理智，迟迟不愿离开。

"起来。"

低沉的声音打断了柱间短暂的享受，下一秒他的屁股便与地面亲密接触。他揉了揉似乎和耳朵遗弃开始工作的双眼，石洞里的景象逐渐清晰，原先在深海里追寻许久的人就在站在面前。

这是未从美梦里醒来，还是抵达了地狱？一连串问题填满忍者之神的新脑袋，他试图让"斑"提供答案，但他只能不情愿地发出一段段呜呜啊啊。

石窟里有数十个洞口，每一个都与蜿蜒的隧道相连，仿佛虫网般的迷宫错综复杂。柱间很快习惯迷路，又发现每次都能一种莫名的引力牵回那个男人身边。

和以往一样，斑穿着宇智波一族惯有的无垢长袍，体格却比记忆里消瘦许多。没有血色的脸显得过白，眼下的青色愈加浓重。作为忍着洞察别人的战斗素质早已成为习惯，斑的兵器极少离身，走路时又有一种难以形容的不平衡感。柱间几乎见过斑所有受伤的样子，此时却猜不出是哪个关节处了问题。

走在前面的人忽然加快速度，在狭小的通道里用忍步穿梭。几周里斑总用相同的方式甩开他，但这次柱间不想让他如愿。他逐渐成型的四肢变得轻盈有力，跟着斑的气息一路追到一个水声不断的洞口。

几道白光从顶端的石缝中倾入，洞底极浅的山泉反射出微弱的粼光。已经脱掉外衣的男人侧朝向他，裸露的上身虽瘦但十分结实，臂膀在微弱的光源下看上去均匀有力。当斑开始解下裤子时柱间才明白跟错了地方，他盯着男人仅剩下的一条裆布和紧绷的臀部竟没有半点想离开的意思。

'我喜欢男人。'不知为何他想起结盟后竭力推荐斑去浴场时得到的回复，他极其自觉地把它误解成一种告白，耳根热了很久。

斑的手停在腰际裆布的细线上，臀缝深处的地方在布料下若隐若现。宇智波早发现站在他旁边的东西，本想像无视一只蝙蝠一样忽略它的存在，但黏在他身上的视线越来越令人燥怒。他抓起地上的袍子，一步向前。

深色的衣服被按在柱间脸上，动手的人又将他踹到一边。柱间用两指轻撩起带着熟悉气味的衣服，终于看清斑前胸上骇人的伤疤。肉色的疤痕像十字一样钉在男人的心脏边，在斑转身时他可以想象那一直通向后边的伤口。

柱间胸腔里的小东西沉了下去。几日里他想过十几种可能，却难以想象有方法回到过去。

'如果眼前的一切并非幻术，你原来一直住在这样的地方。'头顶上的石柱不断滴水，

落在他的脸上十分冰凉。

那天的雨打在山外的石壁上，接连不断的隆隆相声占满耳际。雨水漫进石窟较低的区域，柱间把斑绑在他身上的绳子解下来塞进袖子，趟着水尽可能走到更高的地段。

他最后停在一间辽阔又陌生的石室里，墙壁整齐的截面中立着一具未完成的半身像。柱间摸摸自己的脸，感叹起这位无名工匠的手艺。

一阵响声后房间里多出另一个人的气息，那人丝毫没有去注意另一角的柱间。全身湿透的宇智波瘫坐在石像下，沙哑的声音不断重复起同一个词语。

简单的名字，此时对两个人都像魔咒。他从未试想过峡谷一战后斑还可能对他留有情愫，一声声的呼唤给了他一种近乎荒唐的错觉。柱间望向远处的石像，在那背后仿佛是一个人从未舍弃的迷恋。

他走过去，用手指一点点挤出斑头发上的水渍，和秽土的身体不同，他可以清晰地感受到男人冰凉又柔软的耳尖与沾水后绸缎般的长发。宇智波呆望着他，黑色的瞳孔显得模糊，湿润的唇瓣一张一合。

"你还活着。"

他不可抑制地搂住了斑，一时间过往里只有这个人能给他带来的无奈、怒火与痛苦全部溶解在两人身上的雨水里。柱间仔细体会着双臂间发热的身体与耳边没有节奏的呼吸，合上双眼。

你也还活着。

美妙的错觉往往短暂。

怀里的人忽然捏紧他的脖子，双眼里只剩下蔑视。在捏碎人形的喉咙前斑松开手指，消失在漆黑的石洞口。

厌恶与愤怒涌上宇智波的脑袋。他不相信自己会认错，并在一个皮囊面前露出那样的丑态。他随意找了件干净的衣服换在身上，却久久不能入睡。身上肌肉的酸楚愈加明显，渐升的体温让四周显得更冷。

三

无论作为朋友还是敌人，斑都会把他放在眼眸正中。如果他的猜想是正确的，是斑用特殊的转生之术将他召集到此处，为何看他的眼神不像在看一个人类。

柱间在石像下低头坐了许久，站起时甚至怀疑自己是否睡着过。他摸黑找到斑平时歇息的地方，路上依稀听到山外的雨。他放轻脚步走到石椅边，观察片刻心叹不妙。一向坐立的男人此时趴在椅背上，随着后背的起伏发出痛苦呼吸声。

斑的长袍一直盖到膝盖，除了衣物男人从头到脚仍像是湿的。柱间把人扶起来时，带着体温的水渍透过衣服沾在柱间的小臂上，温度吓人。他将人一下卷起抱到不远处的石床上，怀里的人低声呓语没有醒来的迹象。

或许不止是因为急症，柱间可以感到宇智波斑的感知与体能都在退化，这对忍者无疑是致命的。人的身体消耗过一个临界便会加速衰败，他与斑亦是一样。无尽的查克拉与无限的再生力，活着的时候人们相信他是无敌的忍者之神，直到他和凡人一样生老病死。

柱间把斑的长袍解开大半，用自己衣物干燥的地方擦净男人身上多余的水分。手指下的身体过于灼热，每一片他碰过的地方都像在发颤。四周潮湿而阴冷，却无法在空气稀薄的狭洞里生火，柱间跑了几个地方，把能找到的衣物与布料都盖在男人身上。

他坐上石床，掌心里额头的温度难以忽视，原本带着湿度的热量化作病态的燥热，顺着柱间的手臂上的动脉攀进身体。他试图把体内悄悄积累的查克拉凝聚在手上，但这点医疗忍术在热病面前微不足道。

时间在昼夜不明的黑暗里流逝，柱间臂膀上的肌肉越绷越紧，空气中的呼吸声更加艰难而粗重，持续发热的人在石床上辗转不止。宇智波旁边的人闭紧眼睛，努力回想着那人从秽土中复生时对他说过的话。

还会有很多年，不会是现在，不会是死在这里。

他把斑搂进怀里，用自己的体温让男人更好受些。躺进布料的时候身后的石头已经被斑的体温浸得温热，布料与石床仿佛一个与外界隔离的缝隙，两个人紧贴在一起。柱间看不清斑的面容，皮肤的触感与气息却因此更加清晰。他用手抚过斑的背脊，贴近疤痕的位置时像在触摸一个禁忌。柱间的手指颤了一下，又立即攥成拳头。洞外的原本细微的水声变得刺耳，那夜的隆隆大雨也冲不净永远的记忆。

宇智波又回到似成相识的噩梦，胸腔内像有熔岩翻滚，烧尽他的五脏六腑。自从他把柱间的细胞埋进心脏边的伤口，因排斥而激发的高烧就接连不断。在体内喧嚣的血统拥有与恩赐等价的诅咒，他们一族的人唯有不断失去不断痛苦才能被赐予与世界匹敌的力量。

就像拥抱力量那样，他试图拥抱痛苦，等待着与往次相同的黑暗融化他的心脏，蒸腾他的血肉。但他进入他怀抱里的却是挥之不去的心魔。

那个人也搂着他，柔顺的长发落在他的脸上。真诚的眼神，温暖的话语，那些他早已掏空的情感又好像要涌进身体。

一切他爱过的事物都只有毁灭一种结局，因此不如由他自己来斩断全部。他不断重复着决意却抓紧了梦里的人，像是最后的放纵那样无比贪恋。

醒来时石洞里充满食物的气味，长发的青年正蹲在石床边吹着一碗冒烟的清汤。斑不清楚自己睡了多久，大概久到足以让一个蠢蛋拥有智商。旁边的人见他醒来有些乐得合不拢嘴，把晾好的菌汤摆在斑的面前。

青年看着斑面对汤碗无动于衷，便举起来自己先饮一口，以作试毒。宇智波挑起眉，从上到下打量起这个"生物"又躺回原位。凉掉的菌汤被放置在侧，青年像被浇蔫的树苗一样窝在石椅上，接着走出洞口。

"干什么？"

柱间端来第二碗时推了推假寐的斑，尝试用手势表达出'喝一点对你身体好'或'洞里只有这个，其实很好喝'等信息。斑看着青年一会举拇指一会揉肚子的动作愈发眼晕，正想敢人出去时胃里却传出响声。柱间忍住脸上的表情把碗往前推推，终于被斑握在手里。

宇智波观察碗里的食物，有些事物远超出他的预期，汤中的菌类均为无毒。眼前的皮囊变化快得令他惊异，或许会有更多利用的价值。青年盯着他喝完，脸上又露出令宇智波烦躁的笑容，他把视线一转，当作没有看到。

热病之后便是咳疾，宇智波开始习惯那个皮囊没玩没了地在他屋里进出。采完洞口的蘑菇，柱间把活动范围扩大了几倍，汤碗里多出没剥好鳞的鱼与干巴巴的山鸡。这次他逮到一只野兔，带回来迟迟不下杀手。

宇智波见青年把脸埋进黑色的兔毛里，头发落在兔耳边摆动。一样的五官，一样的神情。斑知道不该放宽界限，但没人会真正厌恶同类的陪伴与关照。曾经天冷的时候那个人会赖在宇智波府邸里的暖炉里不走，两个人脚搭着脚，点灯熬蜡。看腻卷轴那人会把橘子皮剥成一排，吃完了就会凑到他的耳边，说一些没有意义的蠢话。

"杀了它，不然丢出去。"

柱间看向好像在命令他的男人，举高手里的绒球。长毛兔用圆溜溜的眼睛望着他，前后的软爪四处扭动。他思考了很久，捏了下兔子又肥又圆的小肚子，想起另一边越来越瘦的人，不禁叹气。

一块黑色的皮草最终被放在斑的床头上，宇智波拂过皮草又马上抽回手指。不安定的东西在他心里埋下种子，生长出的暗芽开始难以忽视。一连几日宇智波再没看到那个皮囊的身影，他坐起来看向空无一物的石椅，目光突然暗淡下来。它不该成为他生活里必有的规律，有些事一旦开始习惯便难以戒掉，所以在开始之前必须了结。他踏下石床，拿起墙边的长镰。

柱间见到斑时正在用石子写字，他可以感到这个身体里逐渐增长的力量，可仍然不能灵活控制手指。他看着满地孩童般的涂鸦，挠起头发。

身穿长袍的男人离他越来越近，两人四目相对时柱间警觉起来。斑的身上充满冰凉的杀气，双瞳里没有丝毫情绪。宇智波看到的再不是一个活物，不过是难知晦朔的朝菌。

与寻常人不同，柱间没有依从本能后退，他走上前迎接男人的戾气。在宇智波出手前他按紧了对方的胳膊，在那人脸上寻求着合理的解释。

柱间可以听到他整个脑袋的问题将要窜出他的喉咙，颤动的音阶脱口而出。

"斑？"


	2. Chapter 4-6

四

柱间发出声音时两人都愣了一下，他清清嗓子又把字重复几次，声音里的疑惑全然被狂喜代替。

"你为什么会知道这个名字？"

宇智波拎住他的领口，险些将上衣扯坏。

"我当然…知道你的名字。"

柱间小心翼翼控制着声带，尽量不再发出怪声。面前的男人脸色一沉，鹰一样审视他的猎物。

"谁告诉你的？又怎么发现的这里？"

"不用有人告诉我。我是柱间。"

"…"

"虽然我不知道你是如何办到的，但对我确实—"

"你说你是千手柱间？"宇智波说完时甚至可以听到自己喉咙里的笑声，这是他这几年听过最有趣的事。

"你过来。"

男人走在前面，带他穿过石洞深处的隧道，蜿蜒狭窄的小路像动物的肠壁，越到深处越发出腐蚀的酸味。他们听到一块被忍术封印的石壁前，宇智波结印后柱间皱起了眉。一声巨响下石壁慢慢打开，更冲鼻的尸腐味与粘稠湿润的查克拉一涌而出。

完全漆黑的石室里柱间感知着四周的活物，头顶深处仿佛有一颗巨大的心脏把绵绵不绝的查克拉打向墙壁与脚下的泥土。浑浊的力量漫进他的脚心，从下至上涌入头部，一时令他眩晕不已。

"怎么，这就不行了？"

宇智波在手掌内结出火光，任其向上空漂浮。火团在幽深的空间里发出朦胧的荧光，给黑暗里的植被勾出模糊的轮廓。他避开脚下七零八落的四肢与腐烂的叶片，走到一个勃动的茧前。

"你就是从这里出来的。"

斑面朝极为不适的青年，用镰刀一把刮开茧的外层，水声过后人体不完整的躯干从中滑落。

"这些…是人吗？"

"人？"

质问者口中带着哽塞的怒意，宇智波不屑一笑。"都是用柱间的细胞做出的残次品，也包括了你。但我没有料到你们竟然会有原主的记忆。"

他陆续往下说着，好像这些天一切不合理的事都有了答案，他会从一个人形身上感到不能抗拒的吸引只是因为它有那个人的记忆。

柱间无暇与斑争辩，随着异端的力量不断涌入仿佛有另一种意识一同进入，原本安静的房间里传出波纹般的细语

。

'可要感谢老身，赠与你这具身体。'

"你是谁？"

"什么？"

宇智波出声后柱间扶住额头，体内的沉重与眩晕感顿然消失。他努力再追寻声音的来源，却没有任何踪迹。

斑临走时那个皮囊还留在石洞里，一连两周不见身影。宇智波可以感到自己的体力开始慢慢恢复，但他的耐心所剩无几。他早按石板所述将柱间的细胞融入身体，仍迟迟等不来石板上保证的力量。

六道的秘密如今早已散落在各族各处，他还缺少了什么？或许可以去盘问那个人形的记忆。

斑走向石椅，想起青年那时仿佛失神的模样，心中又升起莫名的烦躁。他从未听说有任何忍术可以完全复刻转移别人的记忆。

就在他思索时地面开始没有节奏的震荡，头顶上的石块开始松动，洞穴深处传出一阵响声。

柱间一直坐在被奇木占满的石洞边，等待那个人声再次出现。洞内的查克拉仍像肥沃的养分，被他的身体自动吸收，但他再感不到相同的眩晕感。周围盘踞着与四战时类似的树木，几乎只有树上的人茧略有不同。

他闭了闭眼，不需要再等明确的回答，他已有决意。

"可能你想从我身上得到什么，对那些我也不感兴趣。但我不会准许任何人利用他的愿望去建造那个未来。"

柱间双手合十时面带笑容，他确实要感谢有人给了他这具身体。他将凝聚的查克拉推向脚下，顿时土地沉浮，两只木龙盘出地面，攀向他头顶上能源的中心。周围的植被在琐碎的沙声里向上缩去，开始枯萎。

木龙卷起奇木的核心，越缠越紧。浑浊的空气里像渗透了植物的哀鸣，潮水般的力量被吸至木龙再流向柱间全身。他尽量小心控制自己的忍术，在碾碎树干中枢时仍波及到石壁，滚石如雨与枝干的碎片一同落下，接连不断的响声好似铁骑一路追他到出口之外。

他朝斑的位置加快脚力，不久便看到长发的男人来势汹汹。

"你先等等！"

话未说完宇智波的镰刀就朝他的脖子划出一道冷冽的弧线。柱间后倾躲过一击，又被侧面扫过来的腿一脚踢中。

虽然体能大不如前，男人的攻击仍充满爆发力。宇智波用手抵住刚被他踢向墙面的人，满面怒意。

"你都做了什么？！"

"小心。"

青年的身体顿然升出一股蛮力，攥住他的肩膀把体重全压了上去。斑惊讶之余两人已滚出数米，刚刚逗留的位置被落石覆盖。

"多此一举！"

宇智波大喝着升起苍蓝的须佐抵挡落石，压在他身上的人立即一手捂上他的眼睛。

"差不多停了。你才病好，别用这种…呃，劳神的术。"

柱间仔细感受着手心下男人轻柔的睫毛和因愤怒而颤抖的肌肉。他深知自己擅长惹斑生气，毕竟这比两周前嘲笑他的时候可爱多了。

宇智波一时无法消化对手过快的蜕变，他甚至要以为有人假死就是为了到这里来愚弄他。他眼前晃过一个少年从茧里站起来的模样，又用力摆脱了身上的人。

"斑，我知道你在计划什么。不管你信不信我，我都会阻止你。"

"凭你？说说看，你都知道了什么？"

宇智波与他拉开距离，查克拉中多出危险的气息，但他很快又将注意力移向洞外。

柱间感到不远的地方有几股查克拉在缠斗，最庞大的一股最终吞噬其他，朝他们越来越近。

斑又看了他几眼，转身奔向发光的洞口。柱间在树林里追了一阵，又被拽进茂密的灌木。

"别出声。"

背后的男人用手捂住他的嘴，双臂将他紧紧卡住。虽然看上去像在胁迫，柱间心里却多出几分窃喜。他自然向后靠去，后背像躺在斑身上一样贴紧胸膛。

十几米外的空地上迅速集结了五十余人。一名红发的长者走在前面，手中拎着两名木叶忍者的尸体。

柱间观察着那两人被融化到模糊的面容，几乎要拖出斑的力量走出树丛。他认识带头的人，正是多年前与他交手过的水影胞弟。

"大人，刚刚山那边有动静，去查吗？"

"先在这里与白鸟他们会合。"

"是。"

接话人刚刚点头，队伍中又多出数人。其中一个男声女相的忍者开口时，柱间仿佛听到身后人轻蔑的笑声。

"照大人，你这未免也太过心急了。你以为二代目火影是个好对付的货色？"白发的忍者带着半截面具，朝长者手里的尸体啧了一声。

"白鸟，你认为战乱中最重要的是什么？"

"恩？"

"当然是强力。木叶现在失去了初代火影的绝对力量，我们何必再畏畏缩缩？况且开战在即，怎能像某些人一样，一路看风景了去？！"

"你—！"

"收声！"红发长者举起手走了几步，朝向灌木厉声道："谁在哪里？"

五

背后的宇智波纹丝不动，没有现身的意思。平稳的呼吸吹在柱间的耳边，令人不禁去想那冰凉的鼻尖与柔软的薄唇。

"抱歉，抱歉。路上绊住了脚。"一名大汉从灌木边的大树后走出，浑身酒气，言行举止都不像训练有素的忍者。

"白鸟。看好你的下属。"白发的男人听着训斥朝大汉翻了个白眼。

"我带人去西边与雷影会合，你们守在附近，再抓到木叶过来侦查的人，不留活口。"长者语毕后数十余人瞬身消失，只留那大汉在原地抛了抛手里的东西，像是一对骰子。

重病前柱间已有预感五国联盟貌合神离，却没有料到会瓦解得如此之快。

'你做不到的，柱间。'

他多少可以理解身边的男人当初离开他时所看到的绝望，但是他从未有放弃的意思。柱间默想着村子正准备跟上雾忍的队伍，旁边的宇智波转身向反方向跑去。

斑一路追到他先前来过的小镇，不出一月，街道已面目全非。没被完全摧毁的房屋门房紧闭，逃命的平民将路边的小店席卷一空。无处可去的浪人们在缩在阴暗的角落里，奢望留守在外的忍者们施舍点什么。

被人掠夺再掠夺回来，生长在战争的忍者们对这番景象早已习惯。陌生的土地只是可以涂上颜色的版块，更没有多余的感情去同情那些乞丐。

宇智波戴上斗笠，将面容隐藏在阴影里，一路在房屋间的小道中绕行。

"你干什么？没长眼睛？！"

"不好意思。我和…内人走散了。"

身后的转角处传来耳熟的声音，那个看上去毫不警惕的拖油瓶像在与一名女忍搭话。

"我确实是在找人，不是故意撞到你。"

"算了，就看在你长得还算俊俏的份上。"

柱间哈哈着挠头，未等女忍走远就被一个黑影卷到墙角边。

"你做什么？交出来。"

"斑，我们应该去…"

宇智波没有听他多话的打算，直接拉开他的衣衫从里面翻出一张卷轴，是刚刚从女忍身上顺来的东西。

"怪不得他们要留守这里。"斑研究着卷轴上地图的玄机，再面向旁边一脸消沉的青年把自己的斗笠扣了上去。

"在这等我。镇上全是感知忍者，不准做多余的事。"柱间扶住帽子小声叹气，看着男人消失在眼前。

临近傍晚，小道上的人零零散散，躲在房屋里的人们偶尔露出眼睛，小心翼翼地观察走过的行人。柱间在路上徘徊一阵，基本荒芜的小镇只有一处热闹非凡，聚集在门帐外的人越来越多，除去几个当班的忍者便是一群前来看戏的地痞乞丐。柱间颇有兴趣地看着门帐上硕大的"赌"字，往脸上擦了些泥挤进门口。

黑压压的房间里云雾缭绕，几十个人围着唯一的赌局，坐在正中坐庄的人恰好是他在树林里见过的大汉。

"无聊无聊！你们不可能只有这点钱。"

"这…今年雨大，没收成啊。"

"您运气太好，我们就点家当已经全孝敬您了。行行好，放我们走吧！"搭话的人们身着锦服在不算热的赌屋里汗流浃背，大概是没来得及逃走的乡绅。

"不行，再玩几盘！"

大汉让身边的女人准备掷骰，赌局是最简单的单双游戏，几个乡绅又连输十局，连旁边的乞丐都能看出大汉在暗示女子出千。

女人拿着木质的茶杯，将骰子投入其中。翻转的手腕灵巧有力，柱间感叹了下她掌骰的技术，但她手上的纹身更让人在意。盘在手腕上的花纹在袖子下若隐若现，看上去像是一种文字。

乡绅们已经放弃挣扎，女人扣下茶杯时两个矮小的人影突然从里屋冲了出来。

"小…救救我们！"

"放我走！"

"哪来的两个臭小子？"

闯进来的男孩身着异服，很快被人擒住，在半空中朝大汉踢着小腿。

"是白鸟大人…吩咐晚上带过去，你知道的…他的爱好。"

"连小孩也玩，丧尽天良。"

身侧的乡绅愤愤低语，柱间扶起下巴终于对这个名字有些印象。他记得桃华的一位部下曾在水之国被俘，交涉赎回时整个人都被凌虐得不堪入目，扣下那位上忍的人被称为白鸟。

"哦…那把他们快带去。"

"慢着。"戴着斗笠的青年站出人群，一手挡在门前。

"你是谁，乱管什么闲事？"

"我是好赌、并想与你一睹的人。"

"啧，一个乞丐，有什么能和我赌的？把他丢出去。"

"当然有。这些乡绅和你赌钱，而我要和你赌命。"青年的声音浑厚有力，却引得大汉大笑不已。

"赌命？正好我也玩得腻了，我倒要看看这不知天高地厚的家伙想怎么赌。"他摸摸胡子，挥手让乡绅们退到一边。

"如果我赢了，两个小孩的命归我，如果你赢了，每一轮，你可以在我胳膊的动脉上开个洞。"

"你赢一次就赢两条命，我赢几次才能让你死。我凭什么同意这种对你有利的赌局？"

"对谁有利，你最清楚，不是吗？"

大汉嘴角一抽，仔细打量了下面前的乞丐，朝身后的女人做出个手势。

"好！你找死。"

柱间咧咧嘴坐到大汉的对面，听着骰子在茶杯里发出清脆的碰撞声。

"双。"

"单。"

"自己动手吧。"打开茶杯时大汉丢给他一袋忍具，他拿起离得最近的苦无毫不犹豫地刺向小臂，尖锐的痛感直抵肌肉，四周的看客发出一阵唏嘘。

"再来。"

小半个时辰过去，青年的手臂上已经血肉模糊，红色的液体不断淌下，渗进席子的缝隙里。柱间按紧自己的右臂，快速再生的身体一直将新生的皮肉挤向利刃，就好像反反复复割伤自己。一旁的乡绅把脸藏在长袖下，再也忍不下空气里血的锈味。大汉颇为得意地盯紧柱间的胳膊，享受着压倒性的胜率。

"你差不多该放弃了。"

低声说话的是再次拿起杯子的女人，柱间做了个继续的手势，挤出一声闷笑。与大汉所喜爱的绝对胜局不同，他所着迷的是相信再渺小的可能变成必然。他用余光看向两个小孩衣服上罕见的花纹与女人手腕上的纹身，他知道不会再等太久。

几轮下去地上的苦无几乎用完，大汉瞥了眼死寂的青年随便押了个数，只等这新奇的余兴结束。女人手里的茶杯扣在地上，慢慢掀开时屋里骚动起来。

"我赢了。"

"这…不可能！臭女人你是怎么搞得，会出愚蠢的错误！"女子跪在地上，一声不语。

"按照约定。两个小孩我带走了。"

"不行！这家伙说不定是木叶的人，把他们都扣下！"

"但我们说好的。你该愿赌服输！"

柱间支着小腿站起来，原本空气混浊的房间人声吵杂，一时间变得极热。

"不好，着火了！"一位浪人突然大叫，四周的看客顾不得挡在门口的雾忍，蜂拥而上冲出屋外。

柱间轻松躲过大汉的进攻，趁乱向两个小孩跑去时背后被什么猛地一撞。

"我说过，不准做多余的事。"

黑影瞬身将他带向屋顶，远处的赌屋在夜幕里发出噼啪巨响，很快被大火吞灭。宇智波按紧他的肩膀，像是生怕他从瓦片上滑下去。柱间顺势往男人身上靠去，手臂上却是一阵刺痛。

"啊—"

胳膊上的苦无被斑一下抽掉，动作利落。

"你什么时候来的？"

"弄干净。"

"这算是在关心我？"

柱间接过宇智波丢过来的绷带，终于在一条小巷里找到带着小孩匆忙逃走的女人。和他猜想的一样，他们是同族也认识彼此。

"哼。你愚蠢的把戏最终救不了那两个小鬼，甚至还会害了那个女人。不要以为自己当了回英雄，你做什么都是白费。"

"…我认识一个人，他曾会和我做一样的事，相信愚蠢又难以实现的梦。"他顿了顿，灼热的视线定在宇智波的脸上，"就算是初次见面，他也会体谅别人的痛苦，温柔又细腻。"

"闭嘴！我命令你不准再用那家伙的身份和我讲话。"

男人低下头，嘴里的声音仿佛在颤抖，一双写轮眼在黑夜里格外腥红。

六

水之国的大名热衷于收集没落古族的文物与石碑，而善于向其献媚的白鸟也恰好到达此地。宇智波握住画有地图的卷轴不由莞尔，如果好运一直与他同侧，便能在那些石碑中找到他缺失的信息。

小镇中有几口不起眼的枯井，暴雨之后未曾积水，他在远处观察着井口边伪装成浪人的雾忍，有些怜悯起有些人刻意的愚蠢。斑不想此时打草惊蛇，回到与那个皮囊分开的小路上时，那里已经空无一人。

不大的赌屋里声音嘈杂，浓郁的烟尘与汗味中一群蝼蚁紧盯着正中的赌局。穿着长袍的男人毫无声息地走进角落，一个熟悉人影立即挤进他的视野。青年的大半面容被斗笠遮盖，鼻梁与脸颊上多出些淤泥，原来平和的唇线不止绷紧，鬓角处不时有汗滴滑下。

"再来。"

宇智波看着青年将一个个苦无扎入小臂，随着炙热的鲜血慢慢淌下，他胸腔里无名的怒意愈烧愈烈。他的眼前全是那个人为了所谓的大局低声下气的样子，放下力量用卑微的话语换来的理解如今又成了什么？

他拽着青年跳上屋顶，将赌屋用烈火吞噬。青年踉跄几步，几乎跌在他的怀里。宇智波稳住对方的手，或许他自己也未能发现他对这个皮囊再感不到最初的厌恶。那人的视线停在他的身上，相同的眼眸里有着相同的信念，像是过热的光源让斑不适。火光里他仿佛里又看到站在彼岸的人影，耳际石子的与水面摩擦的声音越来越近，接着全部沉进河底。

千手柱间已经死了，不论是在这世上，还是在他心里。

他不会忘记自己的决定与厮杀中那人的面容。坦诚肺腑，不过让人们更容易切开彼此的内脏，饱食血肉。所有的话语最终换来的只有相互毁灭。

这个世界再不需要互相理解，它所需要的是一个完美的幻术。

"就从你开始。"

宇智波将查克拉凝向双瞳，用力拎住青年的衣襟。柱间将脸一转，脚下踱步，搂紧男人直接从屋檐向下滑去。

"写轮眼？！是宇智波！"

两人身后的瓦片被忍具击碎，被骚动引来的忍者们迅速聚集。

"在那里！"

"包围他们！"

柱间从屋檐下的柴堆里坐起来后被雾忍层层围住，旁边的男人早不知去向。

夜幕下女人带着两名男孩在弯曲的小道上穿梭，较为年幼的孩子被她扛在肩上，另一个

跟在她的后面。他们一族一直在大国的夹缝中生存，如今大部分流离失所，有些甚至贩卖为奴。她不明白那个鲁莽的乞丐为什么要帮忙，但刚刚的骚乱确实给他们制造了时机。

眼前的小路接近尽头，身后男孩的喘息声愈加杂乱。三个人抵至树林前时女子顿时停下脚步。深邃的林海里一片漆黑，微风摩挲着树叶，仿佛在传达不详的细语。女人打了个冷战，异样的寒意将她环绕。

"快逃！"

她将小孩推向身后，迅速与树林拉开距离。树木间传出刺耳的笑声，一位白发的男人迈出阴影。

"哎。原来是三只小耗子。"

"白鸟—！"

女人大喊着像在鼓舞自己，结印后双手伏地，在地面的沉浮中尽可能用土块搭建防护。

白鸟几步跳上围墙，表情里带着几分失望。他听闻有宇智波闯入镇子，特地守在林径边，等来的却是本来就到嘴的小玩意。他太怀念宇智波的滋味，尤其是他们羞愤不已时鲜艳的红瞳。每一个他享用过的宇智波都够他玩弄足月，直到断气。可惜的是他从没有机会品尝最危险又极致的味道。

他一手覆上右脸处半截的面具，那下面的烧伤又开始隐隐作痛，一手做出结印的姿势。女人凄厉的叫声很快响彻树林。

多亏一位蠢蛋吸引住所有守卫的注意，斑轻松打昏枯井边所剩不多的几名雾忍，一跃而下。井底处的隧道不长，从起点便能看清彼端的烛光。周围的墙壁沾着之前留下的雨露，接近出口时却全部化作白色的霜片。走进布满古文的地窟时迎接斑的是一座怪异的冰雕。无数条细长的冰锥如同炸开的水花，带着浑浊的液体从中心刺出。凹凸不平的冰面下一片红红白白，像是人体的截面。

不用离得太近，他也知道里面是个被肢解的女人。人已经死了，一些半露在空气里的残块还在抽搐，想必施术者没走太远。宇智波环视周围，走向角落处的矮门，一刀砍断上面的锁链。

"啊…"

被关在里面的男孩像吓没了魂，木偶一样呆望着他。更为年幼的孩子缩在后面，簌簌发抖。宇智波轻哼一声，带着讽刺，又一把拉起两个小孩。

"滚吧。"

男孩们看着他眼中墨色的勾玉慢慢点头，跌跌撞撞地跑出地窟。斑瞄了眼脚下开始凝聚的白霜，面容阴沉下来。

"我的脸很稀奇吗？"

"呵呵，不。只是像极了我一位故人。"

"故人？"

"是啊。"白发的男人不知从何处进入室内，难以抑制住声音里的兴奋。"就是在我完美的脸上留下这些烧痕的人！"

白鸟看向不屑理喻他的宇智波，脸上的伤疤散发出灼热的刺痛，仿佛要钻进头骨。他不是不知道宇智波斑多年前已经死在初代火影的手下，但单凭相同的脸便能让他的欲望沸腾。

他奸笑着用空气中水分凝成冰锥，在一片嘈杂的碰撞声中，冰块在墙壁上砸出飞扬的雪片。宇智波被透明的长刺钉在墙上，一切都来的太过容易。

"果然是个假货。"

白鸟走向男人，不停舔着嘴唇，无法抑制地在脑海里勾绘出下流的画面。墙上的人四肢已被刺穿，却仍然不卑不亢，像是感受不到丝毫痛感。

"呵，你们宇智波最初都是这样骄傲的模样。放心，过不了太久的…"

白鸟笑着拿出一条袖针，这是他多年来最引以为傲的成品。不论是抗药性多强的忍者，只要沾上针尖里的毒液，不出一个时辰便会人尽可夫，不止求欢。

他将针尖逼向宇智波发白的脸颊，就在触碰之前，胸口间突然剧痛不已。

"美梦做完了吗？白鸟？"

再眨眼时面前的男人完好无损地站在地上，而被冰锥钉在墙上的正是他自己。

"万花筒？你到底是…"

"别废话了。水之国收集的碑文都藏在哪里？说出来，我让你死得痛快。"

"这…不可能！宇智波斑早死了！"

"所以你见到的是一个亡灵。"

柱间没想到那群雾忍会如此难缠，追寻斑的气息抵达井底时，远处正传出一阵阵刺耳的嚎叫。宇智波对面的男人被挂在墙上，血水溅得到处都是。

"我说！碑文…在千户湖的下面！"

"斑，你在做什么？！"

宇智波听到他的声音，微微侧身。像是抓紧了这个时机，白鸟猛地前倾，从袖口射出几条银针。

斑反手扭断他的脖子，手背上多出一条血痕。


	3. Chapter 7

七

淌血的头颅像被挂在扭曲的脖颈上，大半的五官被垂落下的白发遮盖，露在外面的嘴角勾出怪异的弧度。

"你打听千户湖的石碑是想计划什么？"

柱间皱起眉看着宇智波，那人啧了一声，立即将手臂上的肌肉绷紧，拇指按住伤口将里面的血挤出。

"认真听我说。你接下去追求的东西没法帮你达成梦想，只会给后人们带来不幸。那些石碑上的内容也是邪道。"

"邪道？我命令过你。不准用再那家伙的身份说话。"

"你没法命令我。"

"看来你…"

宇智波没有把话说完，瞬身离开枯井，柱间一头雾水地跟上前去，从小镇一直追往树林。前方的人速度极快，在树梢上留下黑色的残影，没过多久宇智波原本轻盈的动作越发生硬，一路的树枝间响起琐碎的震荡声。

"还好吗？"

柱间放慢脚步凑到旁边，男人几度避开他又被他屡屡追上。他可以听到斑的呼吸变得粗糙，肢体的平衡甚至比不上普通的忍者。

"你刚才受伤了？让我看看！"

他伸手拽住斑，却在缠斗中摔入树丛。他用双臂锁紧旁边的人，在灌木滚出几米。身下的草叶沾着冰凉的露水，他胸膛里的宇智波大口喘着，衣襟里透出盗汗。

"放开！"

"没发烧啊。"

柱间顺势用头顶贴向斑的额头，温湿的触感后被人狠狠推开。宇智波艰难的地爬起来，刚才的触碰对他来说与折磨无二。

自小他被训练克服各类毒药，如今也不可能被这种雕虫小技难倒，但从刚才起手背里的血液像小虫一样开始攀爬，从前胸漫至小腹下，又痒又燥。难以启齿的热量渐渐显形，身上的汗水将衣服与肌肉相连，双腿似同融化般发软。

"你留在这里。"

宇智波的查克拉迅速凝聚，在身体四周升出骨骼般的甲胄，将不远处的青年阻隔在外。

"斑，你该不会…"

"别跟着！"

柱间看着须佐的蓝光消失在树林间，低头寻思之后脸上竟有些发热。他记得桃华曾被白鸟俘的部下回到木叶时身上还带着一种怪异的情毒，几天几日饱经折磨。他和两位医疗忍者研究出解药后对着众人却欲语还休。

宇智波记不清这一路用去多久，抵达石洞时全身已经湿透。被紧束在布料里的欲望侵蚀着他的理智，无形的小虫撕咬起每一片皮肤，渴求与燥热往里越陷越深。他拉下石洞里的机关将洞口封死，瘫坐在石床上的时候全然认不出自己喉咙里发出的声音。

他喘着将一只苦无攥进潮湿的手心里，试图用冰凉的利刃维持所剩不多的清醒。血水渐渐从手掌的细纹中溢出，但他闭上眼睛时脑海里只剩下那个人充满力量的胴体。

柱间蹲在洞口看向空中点点白芒，他可以坦然地面对所有事情，可此时却难以平复。石洞里的结构上次已被他破坏大半，再用蛮力打开石壁可能会引起更多塌陷。他召唤出滕锁从地下盘入洞穴，盲人摸象般探索几个时辰才找到机关。

穿过十多条小道他点着烛火找到斑以往常在的石室。浑浊的空气里细微又黏腻的呻吟起起伏伏，男人的裤子褪在石床下，紧致的双腿朝向入口难耐地蹬动。

"斑？"

宇智波没有听到他的声音，朦胧的眼睛空无一物，朝向顶处的石壁。原本过白的皮肤此刻透着情欲，沾湿的长发落在唇瓣边随着张动起伏。

柱间吸了口气，处理起宇智波手上的伤口。那人外露的大腿就在他眼前，腰部因蜷曲而慢慢抬动，点点白浊与血渍粘在袍下一直将他的视线引进深处。若不是他一直守在洞口，甚至要以为男人刚被人狠狠狎亵过。

像是察觉到他手上的动作，宇智波缓缓转过头来，还未等柱间解释嘴唇便被湿润的软物堵住。

一隔几十年的吻，却是如此。

柱间颤抖了下，一时手不知放在何处。斑轻抵住他的舌根，像要含化他一样舔舔咬咬。柔软又苦涩的滋味轻撩着他的欲求，他回味着男人唇舌间的温度，却抵住对方的下颚将相连的粘膜分开。

他用手擦过斑的脸，看着那双失神的眼睛，百感交集。

"你知道，我是谁吗？"

宇智波像没吃够糖的孩子，俯身把脸填进柱间的脖子。湿润的触感他在的锁骨边游走，又慢慢向上将舌尖环住喉结，不住吮裹。柱间轻喘着抓住斑滑进他衣服里的双手，将人用蛮力按在石床上。

"我是谁？"

"哈…"

"我的名字。"

男人的胸膛在他身前起伏，嘴唇张动时原本没有内容的双瞳里仿佛充满了莫大的哀伤。

"柱…间，柱间，柱间。"

那些被送葬的情感滴进沙哑的嗓音，相似泪水流至彼此的心脏。被呼唤的人低下头，将爱他的人口中每一个音阶都食入腹里。

他在宇智波的唇上施加起蛮横的吻，一手解开自己的腰带。半硬的欲望贴上斑的腿侧，发黏的前端在那里轻轻蹭着，直到完全抬头。在他进来前男人已经自浊过多次，粘润的入口沾满体液很快吞下他几根手指，不止吮吸。

柱间深深吸气听着体内叫嚣的欲求，用力分开斑结实的双腿，用炙硬的劣根慢慢开拓极软的穴口。

"哈啊—"

体下的男人无法抑制地仰头，被分开的小腿很快缠上柱间的裸跨，用下体紧紧咬住再次胀大东西，配合侵入动作不断抬腰。

柱间能听到自己的呼吸支离玻碎，掺杂进斑近似放浪的呻吟里，在石室中激起更加撩人的回声。他用手抓紧石床的顶端，不断向前将斑顶在床上。宇智波绯红的脸颊上满是汗水，在他视野里上下摇晃。他舔住一直渴求他的薄唇，闭上眼用触感最敏锐的地方享受着体下每一次细腻的收缩。

"哈、哈。柱间，嗯。"

他们太久没有做爱，男人连续的呼唤比情毒更甚，撩拨柱间的动作更狠更深。没过多久他将粘稠的浊液灌在深处，灭顶的快感令他双腿绷紧，但柱间和身下压着的人一样没有结束的意思。陷在软穴里的阳物仍然挺立，囊袋紧贴在穴口前后顶弄，将流出的精液挤入斑的臀缝里。

柱间将人从石床上抱起，以盘坐的姿势在他的腿上承载欲望。他粗喘着扯掉宇智波上身的长袍，刺眼的伤疤横在男人的胸膛中央。

"不…不要。"

他颤抖着用指尖轻触着伤痕脆弱的边缘，引得身上人嗓音里泛起哭腔。柱间咬咬嘴唇，伸手掐灭石床边缘的烛光，将头贴在那里听着一次又一次提速的心跳。

他想过与斑做一辈子的挚友，甚至初次进入斑的身体时也是一样。男人就像现在这般，坐在他的身上自己起伏。柱间知道那时候宇智波在流血，除了疼痛再无其他，却仍要把无形的感情用痛苦的方式记在身上。

或许人能对世上任何事有所预期，唯有他人的心意难以揣摩。

未能结束何有现在？未曾结束何要诀别？他们对自己的感情最为残忍。

柱间听着旁边宇智波的呼吸渐渐平稳，缠绵许久后男人的毒素完全化解，他用手轻擦过斑闭合的双眼，躺下身来。

"你记得吧，我们以前在山顶上说过的话。我想建一个村子保护大家…那里面也包括了你。"

他把人搂紧了些，嘴上多出些笑意，让困倦攀上全身。

醒过来时柱间揉揉眼，下意识地凑向斑的嘴唇。刚贴在一起男人的睫毛便开始睁动，黑色的眼眸从浑浊变得清澈，映出他的样子后男人的脸上只剩下狰狞。


	4. Chapter 8-13

八

斑翻下床后退几步，动作中不断有冰凉的体液滑至小腿，黏腻的触感还留在身体深处，流出时粘连的厌恶感直冲头顶。柱间看着男人光滑的脚面与青黑的石面上的点点白污，竟有些脸颊发烫，他支身走向看上去全身发颤的人，试图帮他披上衣服。

"那个。"

宇智波的动作很快，在他口中的尾音结束前直接攻向他的胸口。

"你等下！昨天是—"

避开后柱间一把抓住昨晚还紧紧勾在他后背上的手，未来得及解释清楚眼前就一片白芒。眨眼间空荡的石室里只剩下他自己，地面与穹顶顿时晃动不已，石柱与碎片在决堤一般的崩塌声中向他压来。

那人是想把他生生埋死。

倒塌下来的山脊不停滑坡，在日光中扬起阵阵黄尘，林中的飞鸟惊声四散。第一波的滑石落地后山中又升起地震般的闷响，石缝中挤出蜿蜒的树干，将堆积在一起的巨石一举撑开。青年双手合十脚踏曲木破土而出，就在他眯眼适应着头顶的光源的时候，身后一股力量将他卷起，紧紧攥住。

从沙雾后伸出的巨手泛着蓝光，将柱间拧紧在掌心之中。须佐手臂上的肌理越收越紧，青年满脸涨红，甚至可以听到自己骨头负荷的声音。

"这么生气，是因为不想和我以外的人做那种事？"

站在高处的宇智波一震，将巨人手心里的东西捏碎末，巨大的手掌再次张开时里面只有些木头的碎块。

"你果然还对我…"

出现在石壁上的青年躲避开须佐接连而下的刀刃，踏着飞起的巨石跳到更高处，所过之处狼藉一片。

柱间眼看着跳上须佐的臂膀，面前一快等人的巨石顿然挡住的视线，跃过去时那个男人就在他的头顶。宇智波的蓝袍挡住了太阳，手中高举的白刃反射出凛冽的光刺。柱间没有躲开，伸手把跳下来的人拥在怀里，肩膀处传来冰凉的痛感，一直跌落下去。他被上面的人压在山顶上，身后的石片紧紧抵住发酸的后背。

血渍从他肩膀上的伤口一直滑到心口，带血的刀刃卡在他脖子边，只要轻轻一划便能割断他的动脉。宇智波看着胸膛起伏的青年，曾经从茧中生出时过白的肤色已经染上一层健康的蜜色，黑色的长发一直垂到腰际，无论是面容还是气质和那个人都没有任何差异。

"你既然不相信我，为何不动手？"

"相信你？"

斑出声时带出一声自嘲的苦笑，他的肩膀不断颤抖着，干涩的声音越来越响，直到化作忘我的疯狂。他的表情被挡在阴影里，抬头时柱间再找不到那对眼睛里刚才还存有的慌张。

"你是不是他又能改变什么？"

男人没有情绪的双眼睥睨着青年，声音透着一丝讥讽。

"我记得你说要阻止我？就算是他本人站在这里也是无可奈何，我说过没人可以追随我的脚步。"

"斑！"

"这个游戏虽然有趣，但我已经腻了。算在你昨晚卖力的份上，滚吧。"

"什么游戏？你听我说清楚—"

"闭嘴。下次见面，我会让你身首异处！"

柱间伸手把住宇智波转开的肩膀，下颚被突然抵死后一时愣住，在他有所反应前只记得最后看见的是红黑的花纹。

糟了。

清醒过来时他坐在山下，饿得发昏。柱间看向正空中的太阳，猜测自己在这里已经呆滞一天以上。他随便打了几只野味跃上树枝，感知着斑的位置。自从他复生便能时不时以一种奇异的方式察觉到男人的气息，甚至不用依据查克拉或者其他的感官。好似此刻他可以透过山川与树林一切有形的障碍，去察觉斑灵魂的位置。

"火之国？"

斑早已离他极远，出柱间所料的是男人没有直奔千户湖，而是在向木叶的区域靠近。虽然他也急切回去，但此时却心生忧虑。他想着那天宇智波气势汹汹地站在九尾之上，不禁咬紧牙加快速度。

相似的景色在眼前快速晃过，头顶的太阳慢慢朝西斜去，脚底的知觉开始麻木。他顾不得早上填饱的肚子又发出阵阵响声，脑海里只想尽快赶超，越过火之国边缘的溪涧时却顿时停下脚步。水里飘着几具浮尸，后背上仿佛融化的痕迹极为眼熟。

不远处的密林里一股微弱的查克拉即将熄灭，一名宇智波的少年将同伴背上有些被酸气腐化的树干，止不住自己的粗喘。

"黄毛小儿，躲躲藏藏！你刚才的气势呢？！"

低沉的男声从前方传来，少年身边的女忍拽住他的衣服摇了摇头。

"小春，抱歉。我必须完成任务。如果不测，你帮我…把这些给老师。"

二代目火影早猜到水影与雷影合谋，命令他在此拖住雾忍的脚步直到木叶的精锐将雷影击溃。他们在这里已经大战一夜，几队人死死伤伤，现在能动的人只剩下他们两个。

"哼，你们宇智波原先的实力好歹让人钦佩，现在沦为走狗为卑劣的家伙卖命，好生笑话！"

红发的长者不断挑衅直到少年面带愠色出现在他前方。

"你没有资格评论我们的火影。"

"与地下的恶鬼废话去吧！"

长者的嘴里吐出蒸腾的雾气与酸流将周围的草木全部融化，混沌的视野里写轮眼没有优势，少年丢出苦无不断用时空忍术躲开酸雾的攻击。终于绕到长者身侧时迅速结印，谁知身后隐在雾里的忍者顿时跳出，直接将苦无扎向他的后背。

"啊—"

长者迎上去准备给人最后一击，却看着眼前的雾忍被什么撞飞出去。一时间脚下的泥土开始翻滚，被重新生出的树海卷起时他才大惊失色。

"这…这是秽土转生？你…难道没死！"

长发的青年扛着几名木叶的伤员从树干上跳下来，看着眼前的长者几乎语无伦次的样子，摇了摇头。

"我现在在赶路。"

语毕后树干里结出花朵，甘甜的味道将所有人送进梦境，柱间扛起地上一同睡去少年，消失在树林深处。

身上多出六七个人，他的速度慢下许多，接近黄昏时才抵达一座木叶北边的庙宇。他将伤员一一救助，放置在阴凉的屋檐下。年久失修的庙宇挨着山侧，院子的两面立着石像，右边的石像头戴光晕如同天帝俯视众生，左边的石像三头六臂手持长杖面如修罗。

柱间对这里颇为熟悉，转了两圈后看到石像下一些村民供上的水果，摸摸肚子。

"烂在这里也不太好。"

他从左边拿起一个桃子刚用袖子擦了擦，身后便有人拎柱他的衣服。

"喂喂！这家伙，乱拿我的果子！"

"啊？"

他转身时一个怪异的年轻人全身浮在空中双腿盘坐，白色的长袍上点缀着勾玉。那人抢回桃子，对着柱间的脸一阵惊奇。

"怎么是你？！"

九

"奇怪，是真人。你用什么方法诈尸的？还能看得见我？"

"我们认识吗？"

话刚出口柱间一愣，面前的人他确实见过，但说出来却极为荒唐。白衣人的面容与他有五分相似，眉眼里多了一丝痞气，看着这身过目不忘的装束一些零散的记忆挤进脑袋。

"我名大筒木阿修罗，你或许不记得我，但我对你再熟悉不过。"白衣人说着在手里的白桃上咬下一口，像是观察新鲜玩意一样盯紧柱间。

"是我老爹把你弄成这样？倒也不像。"

"呃，你的名字。该不会是以前在我梦里的那个…"

柱间哈哈笑着挠了挠头发，自他儿时便经常梦到一个白衣人。最初白衣人只是询问他忍界战事，后来却变成了'你有没有找到我哥'，'你发型太土我哥瞧不上'，'你俩晚上能不能小点声，我哥估计要疯了'一系列莫名其妙的吩咐。以前他还以为是哪个无处可去的孤魂住在他梦里，现在看来此人绝非凡类。能飘在空中的忍者他不是不知道，白衣人却像是庞大查克拉的精粹，力量甚至在他全盛时期以上。

"什么木阿球罗，你不是人吧。你呆在这里难道说是不能超度，我帮你念个经？"

"是阿修罗！我乃六道之子，曾把查克拉传给我世世代代的后人守护忍界，你便是我选中的上一代转世。"

"唔。"

"虽然你那时候看不见，之前我一直跟着你。你死之后我便留在此地，听人念经都腻歪了。"

"啊？一直跟着？吃饭，上茅房，睡觉的时候也跟着？"柱间避开重点支支吾吾，想起夜里那人躺在他身下的撩人模样，顿时如坐针毡。

"哈哈哈哈，放心。你和那个宇智波行房的时候我都有小心避开。不过我哥就不知道了，哎。"他说完两人一起蔫了下来，坐在石像下面无精打采好一阵才恢复。

"哦对。你以前老念叨你哥，你哥是谁？找到了？"

白衣人听着朝向对面的石像，叹了口气。他看着这里的树苗长成参天之木，山峦变成石塑，新建的寺庙被风雨腐蚀，有些事物却永远难以改变。

"我们之间有些…矛盾，我屡次找他和解，他从不愿出来见我。他也将查克拉传给自己一代代的后人，你帮我找到了他这次选中的人，不过你们的结局…和我一样。

"

柱间看着对方的脸上挤出苦笑，心里咯噔一声，正想追问却欲言又止。

不会吧。

太阳西落，暗红的基调铺满寺院。两座雕塑并排而立，粗糙的石面被橙色的余晖溢满，然后暗淡下去。微风渐冷，山边的林海里传出阵阵摩挲，在庙宇空旷的石阶上化作细响，两人坐在地上从六道之母辉夜讲起，一直到柱间所知道的未来。

"你是说有人篡改了我爹留下的石板，导致宇智波斑把那个老太婆从月亮上请下来了？这可麻烦了。"

"所以我想现在阻止他。"

"先不论你说的是不是真实的未来，你能出现在这里恐怕只有她一个人能办到。没人会傻到放你过来搅局。"阿修罗打量起千手，此人和以前没有太大差异，灵魂里却多出一块不属于他的杂质。

"不管是谁为了什么复活我，我的目的不会改变。"

"哦。你可以在过去真正杀死宇智波斑，并且找到令他用不被秽土转生的方式。"

"不是！我想让他明白他的路根本走不通。"

"我不想打击你，我已经见过很多了。有些事就算重来十几次也会是相同的结局。你以前也想和他坐下来谈，但都在你还游刃有余的时候。"

柱间闭上了嘴，曾经只要用一个眼神，他们便能明白彼此的心意。现在无论他投出多少块石头都无法抵达彼岸，所有的语言好像丧失了意义。

"每一代我都看着那些小孩，认为只要付出努力就能达成一切。所有人都异想天开，想两全其美。当这份天真被现实逼死的时候他们会变成大人，留守在残余的理想里。我没有指责你们的意思，因为我也一样。"

有时人可以站在高处谴责别人，是因为他们拥有不用抉择的特权。亲手碾碎自己幸福的权利，是人最大的悲哀。那时男人的长发散在地下，脸上的污渍在雨中逐渐晕开。沙状的雨敲打在柱间破裂的铠甲上，将长剑刺入之刻，那人心脏的勃动透过金属流进他粗糙的掌心，河畔边面带笑容的少年一闪而逝。

"如果现在宇智波斑仍然要破坏你的村子，你到迫不得已的时候还会杀了他。只要是我选中的人绝不会放下他们心中的大义。"

白衣人说完后青年低下了头，完全陷入沉寂。为何忍耐，为何改变，那些无法后悔的事情为何又屡次重复。他沉入记忆的泥土里看着自己秽土的手指溶解得歪七扭八，最后拂过那人再无感知的脸颊，化作此刻握紧的拳头。

"没人逼我去选，我也没有输给你说的现实。你说的大义我收下了，但这次我不会轻易放走他。"

天真也好贪恋也罢，一个人的幸福，所有人的幸福，再无法放上数量的天平。他全部都想揽下。

"说起来很轻松。这世上有忍术令你起死回生，凭此却难逆转别人的心境。就算用蛮力，那个宇智波的灵魂也不可能变回他最初的形态。绝望会刻在他骨子里，你的愿望恐怕会是一厢情愿。"

"如果真是像你说的一样完全无解。你又何必托付我们找到你的哥哥，一次又一次重复相同的事情？"

他说完看向对面的石像，这一举动却让面前的人大笑出声，洪亮的声音响彻寺院。白衣人对他拍了拍手，又搭在肩膀上。

"很好，我就喜欢选这样的。你所期望的事，我确实听到了。"

"啊？"

"我可以帮你个忙，替你省去你不少口舌，但也有一定风险和代价。"柱间对白衣人跳脱的言行一时愣神，他瞧着对方把剩下的水果塞进衣服，又绕向他的身后。

"好了。不过还像我刚刚说的，你不要对宇智波期待太高。"

"等下，你对我做了什么？阿陀罗…仙人？！"

柱间转身时背后空空如也，他蹲下等了片刻仍然不见白衣人再次现身。

宇智波停下脚时虚汗早已浸透他的衣衫，夜里的寒风缠进身体里，燃烧的肺腔如无数针尖戳刺。他踉跄跳下树干一阵猛咳，袖口上还沾有前天的血渍。斑看着掌心，他很清楚自己应该当时斩杀那个皮囊，可在动手的那一刻甘愿放过他。

他不明白，就像不明白自己此时又回到木叶又有什么好处。一路上浑浑噩噩，所有的行为都再难用理性和逻辑解释，只是急切地想确认一件事。

林海的尽头建筑物的轮廓依稀可见，街道的景色都与他离开时没有太大差异。他和那个人站在山顶上瞭望这片梦想的结晶，仿佛只要拥有彼此就能将所有的奇迹变成可能。

他干笑一声，俯视黑暗里寂静的村子。他知道千手扉间亲自去前线会战雷影，剩余的力量也被派遣去阻碍雾忍的夹击。现在的木叶形如无人守备的空巢，只要他愿意几个时辰内就能将此地摧毁大半。

宇智波悄声无息地潜入路径深处，直抵火影邸的地下。为了避开耳目，他花去好一番功夫才把层层侍卫遣走。他终于在地底找到此行的目的，繁琐的封印与封条之下，一座石棺刻着千手的族徽。

他很了解那些千手们的特质，包括他们喜欢用的各类封印，不知过去多久最后一道符文在石棺上消失。将手掌贴在石壁上的时候他能听到自己胸腔里躁动不已的声音，他不可置否地在期待一种侥幸。但在开启石棺时，腐蚀的味道将所有的假象化作泡影。

斑看向棺材里的东西，不能抑制发颤的声音溢出他的嗓子。

十

村民们以那人最具威仪的着装下葬，除了头部全部被黑色的衣物包裹，深红的盔甲在极暗的光源下映出幽光。人体外层组织差不多完全腐化，暴露在外的脸更是面目全非。护额下的头颅渐露出白骨，颚骨上的肌理像被硫酸侵蚀一般镂空塌陷，发出刺鼻的气味。

即使这样，他也认得出他。

宇智波伏在石棺边，面前的画面开始融化。他自幼见多了人的尸身，本应习以为常，此时却无法抑制自己。他伸手拂过那人散在盔甲上的长发，发丝在指缝间滑过，十分冰凉。宇智波闭上双眼，慢慢将身体沉了下去。

他记得第一次亲吻他的时候，轻软的唇瓣只在嘴边逗留了半秒。那人黑色的眼仁显得无辜得让人生气，发热的脸上来着不符年龄的青涩。他将脸贴近那人的鼻翼，贪婪地感受每一肌肤上细腻的温度。

像是夏末的飞蛾，他拥紧了人世上最后的留恋，温暖又冰冷至极。拥有过、失去了、曾经再炙热的一切变成灰烬时都是不可逆的。那些有形或无形的，美好的事物全部会是一季的花果，败落腐烂。

"这就是你的失败的世界。"

男人抬身时唇缝里挤出一丝笑声，他看着棺材里的尸身，眼前暗淡下去。

"你等着，我会建造一个更好的—"

没有痛苦，没有分离，只有爱与宽容的世界。

年轻的宇智波醒来时已经日上三竿，前一秒他还在竭力拖住雾忍的主力，此时却躺在柔软的榻上。

"日斩？你怎么在这？"

他看着同僚倒立在眼前的脸，摸了摸脸上的绷带。

"老师呢？！村子还好吗？"

"别担心。比你好很多。"

另一位少年擦擦鼻子，自觉坐在床脚上。

"你记得昏过去前发生了什么吗？"

"…"

躺着的人努力抬身，有些吞吞吐吐。

"我看到了，树界降临。"

"恩。"

"还有…可能是我的幻觉。"

"应该不是。我们赶回来时发现柱间大人的棺材被人开过，但这不是最要命的。"

"什么意思？"

宇智波勉强从床榻上坐起来，四周的装潢他很熟悉，应该是千手邸。虽然仍然疲惫，他能察觉到不远处的房间里聚集了很多人。

"你能动的话和我来就知道了。"

猿飞掺住他的胳膊，两个人穿过几间和室，打开最后一扇木樟时宇智波有些无法相信自己的眼睛。

他的老师坐在正座上，身边坐着几位长老面带狐疑。他们对面一个衣衫褴褛的青年被上忍们围住，看到他们进来竟伸手打了声招呼。

"哈哈，你们俩也没高多少嘛。"

语塞的宇智波观察着这张熟悉的面孔，又看向另一半抱起双臂的二代目火影。这个人确实和初代火影长得一模一样，但年龄和查克拉的容量却相差些许。

"…柱间大人？"

"呃，确切说的话—"

青年抵住下巴对他笑了起来。

千手柱间接近木叶时可以察觉到斑的气息开始远离，他舒了口气又些许失落。那人没再伤害村子，但也不愿停留一刻。柱间把救回来的伤员放置妥当，也明白不能离开现在的木叶，好在他可以把自己分成两份。

他的木遁分身被巡守的忍者发现时本体已经在千里之外，追了整个日夜他已经离那人很近。千户湖在河流的下游，一路上可以追溯到木叶与雾隐交战的零星踪迹。天色再次暗去时周围的植被极密，林木后的湖面映着空中孤月，旁无一人。琐碎的风声游走在耳际，水面上的涟漪微起不断，他知道那人极近，不在林子里而在湖面之下。

五大国中一直传闻千户湖边大名的别院别有洞天，今日一见宇智波只是一笑。湖顶的机关确实繁琐复杂，湖底的样子却简单到无趣。这里不算是一个洞穴，也不称不上一个宫殿。水流的波纹就在头顶的十米外，整个回廊的顶端由一整块半透明的晶石雕制，游鱼在粼粼月光中若隐若现。

回廊通向的房间里陈设一些古旧却精致的家具，一些衣物落在地上，留在桌面上的茶盅还存有凉茶。或许是因为战事这里的人逃得匆忙，但无一人驻守太过蹊跷。宇智波用瞳术观察着墙壁上一些与那个枯井里相似的碑文，又转过身来。

"你们雾忍只会偷偷摸摸藏着吗？"

"偷偷闯进来的不是你吗！"

朝他发话的忍者踏出阴影，看模样像是一个没发育完全的少年，查克拉却非同常人。

"哼，原来只留了一个人柱力。"

"…别嚣张！"

初生牛犊奉命留守于此，全然没有认出眼前的人是谁，迅速从口中喷出水龙向宇智波卷去。

柱间赶到时回廊里发出阵阵巨响，空间里弥漫着被火遁升华的湿气。与斑缠斗的人身后由查克拉筑成的鳞爪正是矶怃之尾，已经在顶端的晶石上刮出几条巨大的裂痕。宇智波没有恋战的意思，几下穿过矶怃后脸色却变得极为阴暗。

"又是你。"

低沉的声音冷得令人战栗，没有情感的双眼定再了柱间身上。

"我说过，再见面的时候会让你身首异处。"

"现在是说这种话的时候吗？！"

那人像没听到他的吼声，一手持镰一手持剑绕过出口直接袭向柱间的要害。柱间躲开一击又险些被矶怃打起的碎石砸中，三个人混乱的动作令屋顶的裂缝发出不妙的裂响，崩出水渍。

"斑—！"

他尽可能地把分出去的力量从分身中抽回，试图用木遁将人卷起一路推向出口。挣脱出来的宇智波身上泛起蓝光，跳上树干朝他冲刺。矶怃的鳞尾像伐木的巨斧，接二连三的砸在宇智波的身后。宇智波套着查克拉的白刃向他刺来的时候柱间侧身回避，谁知面前的人被身后的巨尾猛地一推，朝他压了上来。

攥住宇智波手腕时，柱间可以感受到腹部一阵尖锐的不适，一臂粗的刀片刺穿了他，但令他痛不欲生的却是手掌中斑的肌肤。

从那里传出溶解般的巨痛一直蔓至全身，面前的人脸上晃过一丝惊讶，眼前的一切又立即盘旋起来。他仿佛觉得自己陷入一个漆黑的隧道，低端的光源包围他时他看到了自己。

他灵魂被什么脱了出来，半悬在空中，看着靠在宇智波斑身上自己瘫软下去的肉身，一时不知所措。剧烈的自燃还在他的灵魂里持续，愈加白炽。他看着四周像蒸腾一样挥发，直到痛苦的灼痛凝聚在他心口的位置，将一块碎片生生被撕裂下来。

十一

从灵魂中分离的碎片发出一轮轮异样的光晕，整个回廊被光的波纹沐浴，宇智波和矶怃没有丝毫反应。冥冥中柱间知道这是一块不属于他的残骸，混沌但又透着他极其眼熟的色彩。在他震惊之余，光片沿着无形的轨迹一直向那个人无限靠近。

"斑。"

男人的名字化作只有他一人听到的回声，习水的矶怃肆无忌惮地持续攻击，顶端的晶石在瀑布般的水声中崩裂开来。光芒熄灭时一切已被湖水淹没，化作巨龟的矶怃挡住月光，盘旋在湖底。一片黑蓝中柱间只能看见眼前琐碎的泡沫，他努力下潜去寻找斑的身影，意识却越来越轻，涌向水面。

矶怃身如游动的暗礁，摆尾中漩涡四起，游鱼惊散。它伏向朝湖底沉去的零星蓝光，在黑暗的水流中好似巨鲸猎食，想给对手最后一击。宇智波越沉越深，发出沙哑的哀鸣，从刚才起他便觉得头痛欲裂，有什么挤入了他的脑袋。

陌生的、熟悉的、遥远却属于他的记忆。

他落入了岁月的沙海，漫长的独行令人忘却了时间。一双苍老的双手迟缓地抬起，变成土屑再成人形。死而复生，生而又死，毕生的执念迎来的却是梦想最恶的终焉。迷离时的意识仿佛沉浮的纸片，水面上的满月是一个人的眼睛，带着讽刺睥睨着他的生死。族人的声音与弟弟们的样子慢慢消融，记忆里的河畔带着最绚丽的光彩愈加远去。

'还没有结束。我还想再与他…'

梦境与愿望在水花声中贴近，他看到了那人模糊的脸，泥土的碎块在四周溶解。浑厚的呼声低沉又温暖，和那只伸过来的手一样，轻轻触摸他的灵魂。

我又见到你了。

波纹涌动的湖面泛起燥热的水泡，鱼群的尸体接连浮上水面。水中升起的天犬带着浓烟，用长剑将礁石般的巨龟钉在河面上。

蓝色的光芒缓缓逝去，长发的男人踏上湖面，他抱着怀里再无动作的人，走得极其迟缓。身上的水渍在湖面留下一串余纹，头发上的水淌满脸颊，从眼角滑到下颚。宇智波把人放在岸边的长石上，轻轻用手擦掉他脸上的水。手掌下的身体还透着温和的体温，却一直没有回应他支离破碎的呼唤。

怎样的幻术能真实到令他无法逃离？

宇智波不断自言自语，抱着男人的尸体在湖畔边呆滞到天明。衣服上的水分被风吹干，头发和布料全部结块，他的视线一直留在对方的脸上，一遍遍勾勒着熟悉的轮廓。自他昨夜看到未来的记忆便无法否认这些日子陪伴他的人正是柱间。

荒谬的奇迹伴随着更大的绝望，那人腹部上的血渍已经发黑。宇智波喘着把人背进几米外的树荫下，慢慢抽出柱间装备的长剑。

"来的正好…"

雾忍的小队循着矶怃的查克拉而来，救人前暗中包围了这名离群的忍者。男人的眼下泛青，疲惫却透着杀气。

红色的血液溅在湖畔发白的卵石上，最后的雾忍连发抖的机会也没有，因幻术失神地跪在地上，身边画满了忍术的符文。低喘的宇智波从包袱里拿出一个罐子，迅速结印。瓷罐里装着前天从棺材中取出的那人的头发与尸体的碎片，但在术成之后什么也没有发生。

他看着还跪在原处发呆的忍者，后退几步又跑回树荫下。一手撩开那人发黑的衣服，一时抑制不了震荡的心情。原本的伤口不知何时愈合到表皮，刚才还没有动静的胸腔开始轻轻起伏。

柱间无法控制自己持续升腾的灵魂，回过神时自己已经来到木叶附近的寺庙。两座神明的石像左右而立，中间站着白衣男人和他打了声招呼。

"刚才没抓住的话你就成佛了。"

"阿修罗…仙人？"

"你不谢我？"

"要看仙人你做了什么。"

柱间一脸消沉地说完试图往千户湖的方向去，却发现自己轻得和气球一样只能向上飞。

"我又死了吗？"

"还没。我为了把你灵魂里那块多余的部分还给你的小情人，把你先从肉身里拖出来而已。"

"你说那是斑的？"他说着摸向自己心口的位置，虽然不觉得缺少了什么，却再也无法像先前一样察觉斑灵魂的位置。

"恩。能把它塞到你身上的恐怕…不过也罢。我无法改变时空，但凭借那个来自未来的碎块宇智波斑自己就会知道无限月读的后果。"

"呃…那是要感谢仙人。我先去找斑了。"

"别急着走，看我这几天发现了什么？"

柱间不情愿地被白衣人拽到寺院后面，一个不成形的黑色生物被特殊的绳子绑在一块巨石上，扭来扭去想挣开嘴上的封印。

"唔唔唔！"

"这是什么？"

"一定要说的话，大概算是我三叔。"

"…"

"你不是说宇智波的石碑被人改过？我这几天顺道看了一眼，就发现它在那里鬼鬼祟祟。"

"辉夜大人会教训你们的—"

"太吵！应该就是他想把老太婆复活，最好把我哥带回来看看。"

白衣人说罢拽着柱间，腾起朝树林飞去。一路上柱间看着阿修罗没玩没了地讲陈年旧事，不禁同情起那些以往说他特别啰嗦的人们。有仙人相助是比他自己飞快出许多，但仍比他用肉身跑步慢出几倍。两人用了几天才抵达千户湖，为了找到那个男人的确切位置又花去一日。

"我哥的查克拉大概就在那个房子里。"

山林里猎户留下的木屋外表攀满绿衣，昏暗而破旧，柱间挤进去后身边的白衣人已经不见踪迹。窄小的房间里只有用干草铺成的床铺和晒干的鱼片，那个男人垂着长发将他的身体拥在怀里，用不大的木碗一点一点给他喂水。宇智波的眼窝深深凹陷下去，脸色白得病态，像是几日没睡。多余的水从人的嘴角滑进脖子里，再被他用干净的布料慢慢擦净。

明明没有心脏，却能感受到与从前同样的心悸。柱间闭上眼，用无形的手臂环住男人，躺了下去。

再睁眼时斑的长发就落在他的胸口前，他伸手捻住一溜发丝，抬头对上了那双墨石般的眼睛。他没有给宇智波惊讶的时间，起身把男人压在草铺上。年轻的身体充满力量，柱间的胸膛贴在斑的身上，手臂上的肌肉越收越紧。完全清醒的时候，他已经在吻他。

愣神的男人一时间放任他的唇瓣四处游走，鼻息熟悉的味道令人更加沉醉，用力的双手抵住斑的腰际来回抚动。几日前他们还肌肤相亲，此时却似分别数载的爱人。

"停下。"宇智波从柱间的撕咬中挣脱开来，用沙哑的声音粗喘着。

"抱歉。"

嘴上说着，柱间舔了舔男人起皮的嘴唇。怀里的身体又消瘦许多，变得更薄的胸腔令柱间有些哽塞。宇智波站起后坐到屋子的另一角，如同一只疲惫的野猫蜷坐在那里，观察着他的一举一动。

柱间可以看到斑的肩膀仍在起伏，男人的外表和几日前没有差异，有些地方又极为不同。与他相会的眼神不再带有往日的执着，反而像是一个身患绝症的老者。

十二

房间里逐渐只剩下宇智波稀薄的呼吸声，柱间在草铺上挪了挪身子，想着挨近一些。那人的视线留在他的身上，试图用警戒掩盖一种致命的脆弱。

"你早就知道了。"

宇智波动了动薄唇，涌进他脑海的记忆还交织在一起，面前的面容与泥土的脸重叠起来。

"那些都不重要。你现在必须休息。"

"…"

"等你好点了，和我回木叶吧。"

字字诚恳，但男的脸色显得更加沉暗，慢慢站了起来。

"木叶？"

"村子还需要我，而你是我的…"

"朋友？"宇智波说着干笑几声。"我要感谢你，把我需要的所有知识从未来带过来，助我更快实现无限月读。"

柱间听他一字一句说出那些气人的话，却无法感到以前的愤怒。

"别逞强了。我知道它的结果不是你想要的。"

"…"

"斑。"

熟悉的音阶轻柔得虚幻，像是无法承受的那样，男人空洞的眼睛离开了他。

"我早说过，已经不一样了。去不去木叶，有什么区别？"

"当然有。"

"你我都不能阻止这个无可救药的世界，空虚与痛苦是必然的结局。做过选择的你也明白，再好的事物都会有结束的一刻。"

"不会无可救药，我们都是顽固的人，你是不会放弃的。"

柱间出声时宇智波拉开身后的木樟，久违的阳光落在他的背上，明暗之下脸上的表情完全模糊。

"你要去哪？你现在需要休息。"

"没必要留在这里废话了。况且还是水之国的境内。"

男人越进树林，柱间紧跟其后。回来的路上阿修罗把查克拉托付于他，身体中的力量比先前更加充沛。

他详知斑的刚愎的一面，对此他也不自觉地表露自己的强势之处，但此时却不想与斑针锋相对。柱间放缓脚步跟上对方的频率，用余光打量着男人被长发遮盖的侧脸。

"你累了。让我背你。"

身旁的话极其刺耳，宇智波几次加快脚步都无济于事。眼前的林木穿梭到身后，虚汗已经从脖子滑下背脊。林木的尽头是茫茫草海，长草随风而动，与衣物发出细碎的摩擦声。不知过去多久，身边那人的影子已经淹没在长草之中，空旷的山野上仿佛只剩下他一人。

宇智波停下脚步转向身后，看着草穗顶端起起伏伏的波纹，自己粗糙的呼吸越来越响。万物的颜色在眼前褪去，视野被耀眼的白芒覆盖后又化作无尽的黑暗。

他不想睡去，早已厌倦那些绝望的梦境，与醒来后相同的现实。茂密的草丛在红月中枯萎下去，掺着血渍的泥水蔓向脚下，血渍的源头变成一颗巨木。没有枝叶的躯干像攀向天空的枯手，托起一具具密密麻麻的腐尸。

他看向那些散落的尸骨感受不到一丝伤感，这个世界并非不公，而是平等的残酷。想要守护什么便会因此失去，一旦心有诉求便会注定落空。挣扎半载，最终还是要回到无解的因果里。

男人走到树下，把那些似曾相识的尸体放了下来，有他的敌人有他的亲人。他记得战乱的年代，他帮父母下葬自己的兄弟，便是这样献上薄弱的力量，将应朝向天际的灵魂埋在深深的泥土下。

重复的动作极为漫长，血与泥沾满双手，停下来时他抱着一个小孩的尸身。整齐的头发，淡色的符文，一切都是那么眼熟。他看着小孩胸膛上长满铁锈的长刀，合上了双眼，这是他梦想的废墟。

"你醒了。"

耳畔的声音粗糙而温和，掺杂了细草的摩挲从极远到极近，连绵不断。头顶的天空带着混沌的橙色，灰红的云片被风缓缓推动。他的头被一个人托着，全身都困在紧固的臂膀里，那人轻柔的发梢拂过他的脸颊，衣物温暖的味道与周围草露的气息渗透进困意之中。

"我去接水，回来就看你躺在这。"

那人低下了头，余晖的暖色落在他的侧脸上，深褐的眼眸宛如珀石，里面深邃的热度令人难耐。

"让我下来。"

"你要是着急走，何必要守着我几天几夜？"

柱间把胳膊收得更紧，见怀里的男人不做回复便自言自语起来。

"一位仙人告诉我，我的灵魂里曾有一片不属于我的碎片。你知道是谁放进去的？"他说着嘴角不由自主带上极浅的弧度，正如白衣人所说这世上最难揣摩的是人的心意，但一旦确信便没理由放手。

"我想那个人还有很多话没和我说完。"

他看向远处的山峦与不舍离去的落日，手指一遍遍拂过宇智波长袍的衣料。

"我不知道你是怎么骗过我的。那天…他们把你入殓的时候，我就是这样看着你的脸，和睡着时一样。"

"…"

"我想这回是最后了吧，但我错了，从我对你撒手的时候就错了。像你说的，人生充满了痛苦与无奈，不过他们不该是全部。村子被破坏了，我会建好它。和你分开了，我会找到你。伤痛和失去不是结局，在他们之后的现在，才是我活着的意义。"

宇智波被他环进颈窝里，听着这些愚蠢的话他竟笑不出来。搂着他的臂膀开始不止颤抖，贴在他脸侧的皮肤有些发凉。他抬起头，用手拂过那人湿润的脸颊，一时间失神起来。

"你真是个…不会讲话还爱哭的蠢人。"

他扶着柱间，掌心里的皮肤透出舒心的温度。他记得那时决意离开他的时候，却想不到在一切破灭之后这个人还会为他落泪。

"你也不要放弃一个蠢人。"

"我…唔嗯。"

剩余的话都被发湿的嘴唇堵了回去，身上的人用轻柔的动作持续着漫长的吻，宇智波鼻息愈加缭乱，由着对方将他带进窒息的温柔里。

柱间结实的胸膛贴在他的身上，面前的发丝也极为碍眼，他却迟迟不愿推开。斑的手搭上那人后背的时候，仿佛听到自己胸腔内久违的心跳，像是最初的热恋那样，抵在舌根下的躁动愈加震耳。

宇智波在他怀里熟睡整夜，醒来时朦胧的双眼在他脸上游走一阵，惹得柱间停下脚步又把唇覆了上去。

"嗯…你在赶路？"

男人挣动一下，这才发现哪里不对。虽然和昨天一样柱间将他周身抱在胸前，但这回他完全抬不起胳膊，脚也被什么固定在一起。

"立即松开！"

被怒喝的人低头笑笑，满意地看着自己困住斑身上吸收查克拉的藤蔓，没有丝毫松绑的意思。

"我不舍得叫醒你，又必须赶回村子。所以就把你绑在身上，跑的时候不会掉下来。"

"你—！别以为…"

"嘘。"

柱间做出收声的手势，不忘在男人唇瓣上再啄两下直到小腹被斑蜷起的膝盖顶痛。宇智波躺在草地上，虽然连使用瞳术的查克拉也无法聚集却仍能察觉到茂密的树林后聚集无数忍者。

"两拨忍军…"

"恩，我需要现在赶过去。"

他留在木叶的木遁分身在前几日灵魂出体时作废，但依据从扉间那里得到信息，云忍与雾忍的剩余力量会在今日与木叶会战。

"不会很久，你在这里等我。"

他说着双手合十，用几根一抱粗的大树与藤蔓将男人捆高后层层围住，再用枝叶掩盖起来。

"不行！！"

"唔。我也想让你一起去帮我，可是你身体还没痊愈。"

"我什么时候说会帮你，让我出来！"

柱间从枝叶的缝隙里看着男人因怒气炸起的头发，竟不由暗喜，围着树干转了几圈才不舍地离开。

十三

柱间赶到河边时两边的忍军正兵戎相向，浓雾和沙尘中哀鸣与厮吼不断。他站在树梢上大喊几声无人做应，只好双手合十将自己推向高空。拥有阿修罗赠与的查克拉后他的力量与生前时无限接近，和普通的忍者相比早是云泥之别。河畔边的地面发出阵阵闷响，忍军们看着突然从树林里钻出的参天木人，惊恐后退。

"木人之术？！二代火影你连自己亲兄弟的尸体也不忘利用！"

"看清楚点再胡说八道！"

千手扉间与年迈的水影缠斗在一起，木人上的人影接近后，水影才惊疑地退后几尺。

"这…这不是秽土转生？"

"好久不见。您和您的胞弟反应很像。"

柱间跳下木人，四周传来沸沸扬扬的人声，连木叶的忍者也目瞪口呆。

"你难道没死？！"

"称不上。要谈清楚就先放下兵器。"

水影毫无投降的意图，敌方的忍军却在压倒性的力量前鸟兽惊散。柱间看着一片狼藉的河畔摇了摇头，年过数载人与事仍在重复。他蹲下身子正准备治疗受伤的忍者，又被友军团团围住。

繁琐的后事与解释一直持续到傍晚，柱间偷偷用木遁分身顶替自己才得以脱身。一路小跑赶回与斑分开的位置，那里的木笼已经被烧成碎末。

周围的树林里不见宇智波的身影，等他追寻到附近的乡镇时灰蒙蒙的天空更加沉暗。

"又需要麻烦仙人再找一次。"

他坐在路边的树荫下有些丧气，头顶的叶片沙沙作响，再抬头后附近已经被细雨的沙幕覆盖。灰色的街道上星零的夜灯橙光朦胧，大部分的店家因战事紧闭，路上稀少的行人也多为浪客。他顶着小雨在路上徘徊一阵，准备离去时看到一名戴着斗笠的白发老者踱步在道路尽头，消失在街角一家客栈的木樟后。

"不好意思，我们今天没有空房了。"

"是吗？"

客栈年轻的侍者把老人堵在灯光昏暗的前间，有些歉意地点了点头。老者没有离去的意思，将手伏上帽檐微微抬起。

"等一下。"

柱间按住老人的手指时侍者一惊，他看着突然闯入的人从衣服里拿出一个包裹，递了过来。

"麻烦通融下，我俩只要一间房。你看这些够吗？"

包裹里发出金属清脆的响声，这是柱间与木叶的队伍分开时顺手拿来的钱饷。侍者接过钱囊，看到布料上的符文后才安心下来。

"您是木叶的忍者？"

"恩。"

"那用不了这么多，两位和我来吧。"

柱间笑笑推推老人的背示意前行，那人不悦地啧了一声跟上楼梯。

不大的房间有些发潮，一套被褥整齐地叠在榻上。身后传来侍者离去后拉紧门帐的响声，老人银白的头发开始变色，斗笠被摘下来时帽檐下已是男人年轻的面容。

"你不要老对平常人用幻术。"

柱间喜滋滋地将斑搂紧，衣袖上的水渍透到对方的身上，他拂过宇智波的背脊，爱不释手。

"为什么不说一声就走？"

"你怎么不把自己捆树上试试？"

"我是怕你丢了，也是好心。"

男人没好气地将他推到一边，柱间低头露出几分委屈。

"别消沉了，去弄点吃的。"

没过多久，柱间拎着盛饭的木盒回来，房间空荡荡的，侧面的浴房里却传出水声。他顾不得吃饭，看向男人丢在地上的外袍里衣，不由心跳提速。

浴房的木门被拉开一条缝，稀薄的蒸汽散进屋内。和他想象的不同，男人出来时披了件灰色的布袍，湿透的长发被扎在身后，漏下的发丝在肩膀上留下点点水珠。半干的身体弄湿布料，深色的地方贴合在躯干上，肌肉的曲线一览无余。

"怎么了？"

宇智波注意到他灼人的视线，不怀好意地露出浅笑。

"你的脸很红，不会又感冒了？"

"是热气熏的。你不去洗？"

"呃。马上。"

柱间几步迈进浴室，解开自己衣服时发现脸烫得厉害。他原本没准备想多余的事，此时脑海里却挤满了一些荒淫的画面。他把木桶里尚温的水倒在头发与后背上，全身的热度全向下体涌去。

他用凉水再洗两次，出来时屋里只剩下一盏烛灯亮着。拿回来的熏鸡剩下一半被放在木桌上，不远处的男人躺在榻上发出均匀的呼吸声。

"斑？"

没有回应。柱间盘腿坐在矮桌边，将晚饭送进嘴里，宛如嚼蜡。

一夜辗转，又潮又燥。身侧的宇智波不知何时躺在他的身上，皂角味的发丝落在颈间，浴袍下男人的胴体让长夜更加难熬。

阳光透过帘缝时柱间已经汗流浃背，被束缚在裹布里的部位更是胀得难耐。他催促自己再去冲凉，手却不听使唤地摸进斑的衣物里。掌心下的肌肤光滑得令他着魔，像是催情的毒药很快牵引起他的欲望，将全身覆盖上去。

"柱…间？"

宇智波哼哼着发出沙哑的低音，被呼唤的人已经埋在他的颈间，贪婪地吮咬着喉结边的皮肤。

"嗯。"

身下人的轻吟仿佛变成一种鼓励，催促柱间的手向下划去，游走在大腿内侧。宇智波看着面前柱间弓起的裸背，没有制止的意思，但那人解开他腰带后又从他身上翻了下去。

"…"

柱间边粗声喘起边把自己放平在榻上，身侧的人支身做起眉宇里多出些不悦。

"就做到这？"

"我也想做完。"

他说着伸手握住宇智波垂在腰际的长发，把人牵到枕边。斑的脸上被他撩拨出一抹绯红，微张的唇瓣又令人想入非非。他岂止是想做一次，从他几天前醒过来起就想把男人压在身下狠狠折腾几夜。

"…但我想等你再休息几天。吃好睡好，长肥一点。"

"…"

宇智波的嘴角抽搐几下，最终却是把青年轻搂在怀里。柱间在他肩膀上蹭蹭鼻尖，又多出些许倦意。

初代火影诈死的消息很快传遍火之国，这个小镇也不例外。恢复繁荣的街道上多出彩灯，客栈边行人熙熙攘攘。几日里柱间将注意力放在留在木叶的分身上，宇智波则像一只冬眠的黑熊，只有头发尖露在薄被外随着呼吸起伏。临近晚饭时男人会从被窝里爬出来，百无聊赖地坐在窗边，看着楼下的小孩们吵闹不停。

"我当火影！"

"为啥总是你当！我当火影，你当宇智波斑！"

一名男孩将锅盖扣在头上，拿起粗糙的木剑和对方厮打起来。

"啊—"

另一名男孩假装被木剑刺中，捂住胸口一屁股坐在地上，接着两人嬉闹在一起。楼上的宇智波目不转睛，窗户的木帘却被柱间轻放下来。

"吃饭吧。"

男人的视线在他身上逗留片刻，又转到一边。这个细微的动作被柱间收进眼底，他伸出手扶住斑的肩膀。

"你…还疼吗？"

"什么？"

"这里还疼吗？"

那人的手按向他的胸前，宇智波皱眉后退却被紧紧按在墙边。柱间环住他的腰部几下拉开外衫，将胸口泛粉的疤痕暴露在空气下。

"我没事。"

面前的人越贴越近，视线落在那块伤疤上。宇智波不止吸气，仿佛赤身裸体，无法防卫。

"起来！"

话出口时已经晚了，柱间将头深埋下去，嘴唇落在脆弱的疤痕上开始轻柔地舔舐。被他压着的男人像是要叫出声，无法自控地周身战栗。


	5. Chapter 14

十四

斑的后背贴着墙面，仰起头阵阵抽吸。半拉下来的木帘被徐风拨动，阳光与初夏的味道从缝隙漫入房间。裸露的胸膛时而冰凉时而滚热，随着那里细微的舔弄他的身体越来越紧。宇智波几次挣扎却将两人的躯体贴得更近，只好把手指插进柱间后背上的发丝里，微微扯动。

那人的唇瓣贴合在伤痕正中，湿润的嘴唇缓慢而小心地抚慰。宇智波的低吟里多出一种与情欲不同的难耐，仿佛被舔舐的不是一片肌肤，而是在那之下的心脏。

他慢慢环紧柱间的臂膀，手指刻进紧绷的肌肉里，合上了眼。他抱着自己昔日的心魔，却感受不到以往的灼痛。他胸膛里搏动不止的器官再不属于自己，带着那些沉淀许久的灼热一同剥出、赠与。

"我…不疼。疼的是你。"宇智波说着一手扶住柱间的下颚，低头将唇贴了过去。

男人的吻贪婪又细腻，黏润的舌尖抵住对方的舌根，不止舔弄。另一只不听话的手从柱间的臂膀一路向下，滑过腰脊直到臀缝。

"唔。"

柱间粗喘着从长吻里挣脱出来，他可以感觉到男人贴在他小腹上的东西难以忽视的热度，以及在身后游走的手指。宇智波的手掌隔着薄衣在结实的臀瓣上满意地按压，又绕到前面，贴合那里已经湿润的布料，探了进去。

"斑—"

酥麻的快感涌向柱间的后脑，男人的手指托起沉甸甸的囊袋再向上用力，很快将他残余的理智融化作粘稠的欲望。

"去…床上？"

宇智波动动唇瓣看着柱间支起腰身，湿透的布料已经扯掉，腿间偾张的阳物被他玩弄得高高翘起。他眯起眼，视线一次次抚过那具有侵略性的形状，口干舌燥。

柱间没有带男人上床的意思，他侧身拿过矮桌上的蜜油倒满双手。宇智波的肤色早被情欲染深，有些慵懒地卧在窗边，朝他敞开的双腿是最具魔性的邀请。他知道该再忍几天，全身的细胞却在疯狂地叫嚣，就这样埋进男人的身体，肆意顶弄。

"嗯。"

他边抚慰起自己的欲望，边摸进男人的裆部，手指紧紧按在熟悉的入口上。随着侵入温热的粘膜咬住他的中指，越缩越紧。宇智波没有节奏地粗喘着，将唇贴向他的脖颈时也用手包裹住自己的前端。

床外的小孩嬉闹不止，屋内的阴凉下两人的胴体连在一起，喘息连连。柱间的脸已经涨得紫红，男人的体温与味道渗入他的骨髓，颈侧愈加露骨的挑逗让他再也坚持不住。他将几根手指抽出软得滴水的穴口，趁着宇智波情不自禁的低叹将自己顶了进去。

"啊哈—"

沾满蜜油的黏壁吞裹下他的整根，像是没吃够糖的嘴吮吸起阳具的铃口。宇智波一手扶着窗栏，头枕在旁边，脸颊仿佛被醉意熏染，仔细感受起体内更加勃发的欲望。柱间身后的薄衣早已被汗水濡湿，黏在背脊上半白半透，他架起斑一侧的大腿，开始顶动。

草席下的地板吱嘎作响，房间里弥散着情事的味道。人们口中的神与恶鬼此时就地交媾，淫叫与喘息萦绕耳畔。

"你听到什么声音没有？"

"什么声音？没听到啊。该我当火影了。你不要耍赖！"

原本沉沦情欲的宇智波瞄向窗下，伸手捂紧嘴唇，压在他身上动腰的人却仍身处欲海，不断刺激着男人体内最脆弱的一点。

沙哑的呻吟全被斑堵在嘴里，腰部不可自控地配合柱间前后起伏。处于上位的人一手环紧他右侧抬起的大腿，按照抽插的节奏用力提拉。柱间的动作越来越快，这具被他开拓过无数次的肉体现在仍紧得逼他发疯。另一只扣在男人腰际的手滑向小腹，流连一会后便握紧斑涨红的欲望，粗暴地捏弄起来。

"不—"

粘稠的液体溢满柱间的手指，前端的阳物在他手心里抽搐时软穴也不由夹紧。宇智波紧绷的身躯瞬间瘫软下来，无法聚焦的眼睛游离四处。柱间俯下身去，支撑起再无力抵抗的腰肢，将仍然挺立的欲望送到更深的地方。

漫长的情事到天暗也未结束，被汗水打湿的两人交织在床垫上，下体早白浊一片。宇智波的小腿盘在柱间臀瓣上，脚趾因刺激蜷曲翘起，脚跟不断摩擦着尾骨催促他一次次射精。

如同上瘾的男人用嘴厮磨起同样的名字，不久便被堵住嘴唇。伏在上面的人啃咬中持续动作，已然不记得交吻与交合的次数哪个更多。

一夜云雨，睡醒后他半软的阳物还留在斑的体内。柱间小心起身，抽离时引得两人不禁抽吸，溢出的液体弄脏了被褥。

"抱歉。是我没忍住。"

躺在榻上的男人缓缓睁眼，未等他说完便啄上柱间的嘴角。

"我没说停，你大可继续。"

柱间被宇智波搂着，周围的气味令他想起夜里的疯狂，心里发痒却不能再做。男人的疲惫显而易见，很快眯上眼伏在他的肩膀边费力地喘气。

连续几周，他忍得辛苦，那人则看准这点不断欺负。两人开始分榻而眠，早起时那里却被斑按在手里，用力压弄。柱间细声低喘，恨不得把人再捆起来。他记得宇智波以往便比他更钟情此事，如今就算暂戒性事，也戒不掉彼此。

炎夏将至，一贯坐在窗口的男人拿起他买回来的圆扇轻轻煽动，柱间收好木叶送来的卷轴，再绑在忍鹰的爪上。他一直维持着留在村内的分身，耗神又有些许不足。他想着过些日子再回趟村子，在窗口放飞忍鹰时又听到宇智波一声低笑。

飞鹰消失在夜空之中，柱间随着街道上的彩灯向下看去，四周像是举行庆典一般，行人熙攘。

"咱们下去看看？"

他在路边的摊铺上买了个面具扣在头上，身后的男人带着斗笠对喧闹的街景显得毫无兴趣，手里却被塞满了各类小吃。

"章鱼丸子？"

"我吃饱了。"

"再来点。"

多出来的小吃最终还是由他消灭，柱间坐在街角啃起最后一串烤玉米，望着对面对面挂着"赌"字的店铺，目不转睛。

"怎么？不去玩？"

斑的嘴角挂起一丝嘲弄，看着柱间支支吾吾地摸摸钱袋。

"我还想再给你吃阵补的。"

平常的话听在宇智波心里却是另一番滋味，他掀那面极蠢的面具，将脸贴了过去。柱间的脸颊很热，鬓角上带着湿润的汗渍。斑按着那人的下颚，还未吻够身后便被人猛的一推，险些将牙齿磕在一起。

"抓小偷啊！别让那个臭小鬼跑了！"


End file.
